


Driven by Desire

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Brief mentions of childhood abuse, Chauffeur Chris, Chris Argent's Red ass lets make this a thing, Chris has self worth issues, Chris's family are toxic and horrible, Daddy Dom Derek, Derek ceo of company, John and Chris own a limo company, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Oh did I forget to mention Chris has no idea about werewolves so shhhh, Peter is a hot mess but a good guy, Protective Derek Hale, Rich Hales, Single Dad Chris, Spanking, Younger Daddy Older Boy, i make no apologies, safe words discussed, tags to be added as we go along, there will be a lot of smut as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: "Derek Hale is smart, attractive, and filthy rich. He also has a thing for older men, but not the way everyone thinks. Chris Argent is his new  driver. Chris isn't quite sure what he wants from a relationship, but it turns out that Derek might just be exactly what he needs, even if he doesn't know it."
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Deucalion/Isaac Lahey
Comments: 61
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is pure wish fulfillment, after reading the amazing set of books **Taking Care by Gianni Holmes**, a wonderful Daddy/boy story with a younger Daddy and older boy, it led me to think Omg I need to see this for Derek and Chris and this Twaddle is the result.  
> The book Chris is reading by Lisa Henry is real and its brilliant.  
> I actually have a plan and three chapters written of this trash so if you want to join me on this fun ride please do :)  
> Again hugs and love to Bunnywest for wrangling my spelling and abuse of full stops <3

“Ally do you want to get the movie ready? I gotta take this call.” Chris let out a sigh. Tonight was supposed to be his time with Allison - she was heading to Stanford tomorrow. Chris had planned on going along and spending the weekend with her and Stiles. His little girl was flying the coop, heading off to university. He wanted to see the apartment she would be sharing with Stiles, and make sure the kids had everything they needed. He knows neither of them would ask for anything. 

God, he was proud of his girl. He was a proud of himself as well. It had just been the two of them since Victoria had walked out when Ally was three, leaving a distraught and confused Chris to pick up the pieces she left behind and carry on. But carry on he did, working and being a single dad to Allison. They became a team, and now one of them was leaving to start on a new adventure. 

Shaking the melancholy from his mind he answered his phone, sighing when he saw John’s name flash. “John, I told you I was unavailable this weekend.” 

They had been friends to long for Chris’s snarl to bother John. "I know, I know, if it's any consolation, I had no other choice.” 

Chris knew what was coming. “You need me to drive someone.” 

“Not just someone, a client that could make or break our company.” John sounded desperate. He and Chris had pooled their savings to start Silver Moon, and over the years their security/ chauffeur company had gained a good reputation. John was the face of the company, dealing with the contracts and clients, while Chris chose to drive and sometimes take on a security contract. While they hadn’t become wealthy through the company, they made enough to look after their respective small families. 

“You know I was supposed to fly down to Sanford with Allison tomorrow, I’ve got the whole weekend booked off, John!” Chris tried not to sound to angry. He knew John had to be calling as a last resort. 

“I know. Trust me, if I had any other alternative I would, but Boyd is at home with Erica since the baby is due any day now, and the twins are booked out on other jobs. This could be a make or break client for us, Chris. I need the best.” John wasn’t begging, but he was coming pretty close. 

Chris looked up at the ceiling, noting that at some point he was going to have to repaint. “I’ll do it, but you need to let me have next weekend off.” 

“Of course, that goes without saying.” 

“So who's the client?” 

“Derek Hale." 

Chris’s eyebrows rose. The Hales were old money, richer than Midas, and it was said those fortunes had doubled thanks to the younger Hales’ business acumen and tech know-how. Chris let out a low whistle. "Really? I thought they would have their own driver on staff?” 

“They do, but he needs to take a leave of absence for a few weeks and rather than going through the bother of interviewing a replacement they contacted me. They need you to start tomorrow.” John listed of the address and time. “I'm sorry Chris, if it was any other client, and if I could have gotten anyone else...” 

“Yeah. I get it. Can you make sure Stiles meets Ally at the airport?” Allison was going to be sharing a small off campus apartment with Johns son. The two were as close as siblings, and it made Chris feel a little easier knowing Stiles would be there if he couldn’t. 

“You bet, buddy.” 

Chris hung up the phone and headed back into the small living room, dreading telling his daughter, but her face showed she had already overheard. “It's okay Dad, Stiles just texted me.” Of course he did, thought Chris. Allison gave a sad smile. 

“I'm sorry honey. If there were any other way.” Chris slumped down on the couch alongside her. 

She rested her head on his shoulder. “Really its fine Dad, Uncle John wouldn’t have asked unless it was important. Besides you guys have worked too hard to let a big client like this slip away.” 

“How did I end up with such a good kid?” Chris planted a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Just lucky, I guess. Want to watch Princess Bride?” 

“You know it.” 

_______________________________ 

_____________ 

Isaac spun around from the computer to look at Derek. “So, what time is the new driver supposed to get here?” 

“I said around ten, leaves us enough time to get to the meeting early,” Derek muttered from where he was staring at the latest budget report. Since he had taken over Hale Industries, they had shown a marked revival, due in no small part to Derek's determination not to see his parents’ company collapse after their death. Uncle Peter had tried, but the man was still lost in his own grief, and his unhealthy way of dealing with it had done more harm than good. 

“You want to get the meeting started before Peter’s had a chance to start drinking?” Isaac asked not unkindly. 

Derek let out a frustrated sigh "That’s the hope. Besides, I think he’s too wrapped up in the future ex Mrs. Hale to be too much of a problem.” 

“You know, we could just throw him in rehab again,” Isaac suggested. 

Derek leant back in the comfortable leather office chair, smirking. “Yeah, because that went so well last time. After the ruckus he caused in New Hope, I think he has been banned from most of the reputable places.” 

Derek got up and walked to the bay window that overlooked the front terrace. This was not how he had imagined his life going when he was fifteen. Back then the only thoughts he had were of getting on the lacrosse team, and some inappropriate thoughts about his physics teacher. That all changed after the plane crash that killed his parents and Peter’s wife. 

It had been hoped that Peter would be able to step up and take charge of the remaining family, be the father figure they so desperately needed, but it wasn’t the case. Instead, Peter drowned his sorrows and passed off the running of the company to loyal staff members, only turning up occasionally to sign paperwork. Really, it was Deucalion who got the company through those dark years, and as soon as Derek was old enough, Deuc had taken Derek under his wing and taught him everything he needed to know about running the company, while his uncle lurched from marriage to marriage, bar to bar. 

Isaac spun in his chair and gave a mischievous wink. “You look like you need to get laid, or at least get a good blow job.” 

Derek let out an amused huff. “I know you're not offering. From what I've heard, Deuc is the possessive type.” 

Isaac grins. “No, I'm not. Besides, I'm a little too young for your particular brand of kink. ” 

Derek let out a soft laugh. It was true Derek had a preference for his boys, and it was not what was considered usual in their kink circles. Derek had a thing for older men. There was something viscerally exciting when he had an older man submit to him. What it said about him he didn’t know, and he never bothered to look deeper. All he knew was there was something sexy and glorious to be found in men older than himself. 

Not that he’d really had the chance to explore it properly. Between the needs of the company and Cora's engagement he simply didn’t have time. He was forced to settle for anonymous hook ups at the club, which were fleeting and lacked substance. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose he let out a tired sigh. All he wanted was a week or two off, not having to worry about the plans for Cora's upcoming wedding or wondering what crisis of Peter’s he would have to avert. 

Isaac let out a low whistle, “Damn, Der. You should check out your new driver.” Derek rolled his eyes, wondering what young hunk had caught Isaac's attention. Looking down into the courtyard, Derek saw the sleek black limo and standing to one side, the driver. From this vantage point he had nice unobstructed view. 

Oh. 

Well now, that was not what he was expecting. The driver leaned casually against the limo, the crisp dark lines of his uniform showing off his physique quite nicely. A neatly trimmed salt and pepper goatee framed a strong, tanned face. Derek could not quite make out his eye color from this distance, but that face held him captive all the same. Derek needed to get downstairs and get a better look. 

Isaac gave him a knowing grin. “Am I right? Damn, if he looks this hot from up here can you imagine up close?” Isaac fanned himself. Derek smacked Isaac lightly on the ass. “I don’t need you scaring our new driver, pup. Behave.” 

Isaac gave a dramatic eye roll. “As if. I may be a brat but I'm not an asshole. Come on man, you need to get going.” Isaac handed Derek his leather work satchel and shooed him out the door. Derek took the satchel and made his way downstairs to the waiting car. 

Stepping out into the sunny courtyard, Derek took a few deep breaths. Today was going to be a challenge in a lot of ways and he needed his head in the game. Closing his eyes, he took another deep breath, allowing the scent of the yard’s jasmine blooms to calm him. A polite cough caught his attention and he opened his eyes to see the new driver standing near the car. 

“Mr. Hale.” The driver extended a hand and Derek noted the firm grasp and long elegant fingers as he shook it. “I'm Chris Argent, your new driver.” Derek studied his new driver’s face openly. God, the man had the bluest eyes, and if Derek had to hazard a guess, he would put his age in his late forties. He wasn’t quite as tall as Derek, but he was well built. with a runners physique. Derek's mind unhelpfully supplied visions of what the man would look like naked. 

“A pleasure Chris, and you can call me Derek. Mr. Hale is my Uncle.” Derek stood back while Chris opened the door, the close proximity allowing Derek to brush slightly against him. He didn’t think he was imaging the slight exhale of breath that Chris let out. Derek smiled to himself as he got in the limo. “Keep the partition down. We can use the drive as a chance to get to know one another.” 

Chris nodded slightly. Derek didn’t miss the slight pink tinge to the man's ears. Derek sat back in the comfortable seats and waited for Chris to get behind the wheel. “We need to swing by and pick up my uncle on our way in, Chris.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“I thought we dispensed with formality? Call me Derek.” 

“Yes Sir...I mean Derek.” 

“I will admit, there are times I enjoy being called Sir, especially if it’s ‘please Sir,’ but for now, call me Derek.” Derek smirked when he saw Chris’s blue eyes widen in the review mirror. Derek knew he shouldn’t be flirting with the man, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“So, tell me about yourself.” Derek sat back and stretched his legs out. It was a half hour commute to pick Peter up, and Derek didn’t plan to waste that time. 

“What do you want to know?” He caught Chris’s eye in the mirror and saw the hint of a smile on the tanned face. 

“Kids, wife, are you an axe murderer, you know. The usual stuff.” 

Chris let out a deep chuckle and oh, Derek liked that sound. “I'm not an axe murderer so you’re safe. I have a daughter, she's nineteen. Allie’s heading off to Stanford today. I was supposed to fly down with her help her settle in, but...” Chris tapered off. 

“You had to do this job, huh.” Derek almost felt bad, except that he had Chris in front of him, and it was hard to regret that. 

“Yeah. My business partner John and I have worked really hard to get this company off the ground, and if you don’t mind me saying, we’re not about to turn down clients of your calibre.” Chris gave a shrug. 

“I understand. Is your wife taking your daughter to Stanford?” Derek knew he was being nosy, but he didn't care, fascinated. 

“She left us when Allison was three. Walked out and I never heard from her again. It’s just been me and Ally ever since. Everything I’ve done has been for her.” 

“What about your family?” 

“My mom was always in my corner, but she passed when I was twelve. I cut ties with the rest of them years ago. They didn’t...ah...approve of my lifestyle choices. I came out as bisexual a few years before I was married off to Victoria. They arranged the marriage and I went along with it to keep the peace. Her leaving was seen as my fault.” Chris stopped talking and Derek could see the line of Chris’s shoulders go tense. “Sorry, that was highly unprofessional of me.” 

“No, I asked you, I am glad you felt you could answer me honestly.” 

As they continued to drive, they talked about more run of the mill matters, Derek getting a better grasp on his new driver. Chris was a man driven to provide for his daughter, and he’d thrown himself into the business he had started with his best friend. Derek could tell he was the sort who would let his needs and wants go unmet to make the perfect life for his daughter. Derek felt his heart clench for the man. He imagined how he would blossom under the care of someone who would look after Chris’s needs, and lost himself in idle fantasy until they approached Peter’s street. 

Chris turned the car onto the tree lined street that Peter’s building was on. Pulling up at the entrance, Chris got out. Peter barely acknowledged Chris and threw himself into the seat. “I hope you have a good reason for making me get out of bed this early.” 

Peter eyed the wet bar but Derek shook his head. “No, Peter. I need you sober for this meeting.” 

Peter gave a dramatic sigh and flung himself back into the leather seats “Fine. Why do you have to be such a stick in the mud?” 

Derek caught Chris’s eye in the review mirror, then turned his gaze on his uncle. “Well, one of us has to be the adult.” 

“Why isn’t Jordan driving? I like Jordan. Easy on the eye, and he laughs at my jokes. This one looks far too serious.” Peter glared at the back of Chris’s head. 

“I’m sure if you were actually able to tell a decent joke and not some drunken story Chris would laugh. Besides, he’s not paid to pander to your ego, or mine for that matter.” Derek looked out at the passing scenery as they drove towards the business district. 

‘My ego does not need pandering to; I know I'm wonderful. The rest of the world just needs to catch up and see it.”   


“A wonderful pain in the ass.” Derek muttered. Chris snorted and tried to cover it up but caught Derek's eye in the mirror and gave a sheepish grin. 

Chris pulled the car into the allotted space in front of Halecorp’s offices and got out, opening the door for Derek and Peter. Derek didn’t miss the glare Peter shot at Chris - obviously he hadn’t missed Chris laughing at Derek's snide comment. 

“You're not as pretty as Jordan, or as young. And you’re a little too quiet for me. But you do drive well. You’ll do,” Peter remarked offhandedly as he headed inside to find Lydia and demand his coffee. 

“Peter! Neither Chris’s age nor his looks play any part on how good a driver he is," Derek snapped after his uncle’s retreating back, while quickly texting Lydia to ensure there were no ‘’extras’ added to the coffee. Peter was not above sneaking in a shot of whisky if he could get away with it. 

Derek turned to Chris, giving an apologetic smile he gave Chris a wink. “Personally? I think you suit this look just fine. Peter’s just too obsessed with pretty boys to see just how much a mature man can offer.” Leaning in closer, he dropped his voice to a whisper. “Me? I don’t share my uncle’s failing.”   
  
Chris blushed to the tips of his ears, and tried to looking anywhere but Derek's face. Taking pity on the poor man, Derek laughed softly leaning further into Chris personal space. “Don’t worry, your virtue’s safe...for now.” Derek took a second to enjoy the way Chris’s eyes widened before remembering where they were and straightening up. “Do you have a number I can contact you on? I don’t know how long this meeting will last.” 

Chris reached into his jacket and pulled out a card, “The business number is there, as is my mobile. I can wait here or down at the coffee shop until you need me.” 

“I don’t know how long I'm going to be. I don’t expect you to have to hang around getting bored.” Derek was pleased by how seriously Chris seemed to take his job, but he hated the thought of the man having to spend hours stuck in the car or coffee shop waiting on him. 

Chris pulled his phone from his pocket. “It's fine. Allison set my phone up with a few games, plus I have my e-reader. I won't be bored.” 

Derek patted Chris’s arm, letting his hand linger. Chris had strong arms. Derek could feel the play of muscles under the fabric of the jacket, and left his hand there for just a beat too long. Chris looked at him with a mixture of shock and...was Derek imagining the heat in that gaze?   
  
“We Hales are tactile, if it makes you uncomfortable I apologize.” Derek dropped his hand. 

“Uh no, just not used to it, not from people other than Allison,” Chris mumbled. Ah. Another piece to the puzzle unlocked. Derek wanted nothing more than to unravel what made Chris tick. 

“I‘ll call you when we’re finished. There’s a nice coffee place around the corner if you want somewhere to wait, or I could find you someplace inside to sit.” Derek offered. 

“Nope. Coffee shop’s good. I'll read and drink too much coffee,” Chris gave Derek a bright smile before he walked off. 

Derek headed into the building. It was only on the ride up in the elevator that he was struck by how much he desired Chris. In the hour he had spent with him, he knew that this was someone he wanted. It was stupid and impulsive -hell, Chris might be repulsed by Derek's suggestion - but something deep down told Derek that Chris was a man who needed a Daddy, someone to care for him. He was going to have to be smart and careful how he went about presenting the idea, but smart and careful he could do. 

It had been three years since Derek had his first Daddy/ boy relationship and although the relationship had only been fleeting, it had given Derek a taste of what he really wanted. He had thrived on the power play with his older partner, but the man had lost interest in being a submissive to a much younger man. 

The trouble was finding a man old enough to pique Derek's interest, but with a submissive streak, someone who would allow Derek to indulge his desire to be their Daddy. He’d had enough therapy in the years since his parent's death to know there was nothing wrong or shameful in his kinks. He preferred older men, pure and simple, loved to shower them with affection and pamper them. 

  
The elevator dinged, and Derek sighed as he stepped out. Right now, he had a company to run, and an Uncle to keep from pissing the board off. Opening the door, Derek walked into the board room. “Welcome, and I'm glad to see you all here. I have some exciting news.” 

\------------------------------ 

\-------- 

Chris put his kindle down. He had reread that same paragraph four times, but his mind kept going back to Derek. He swore he could still feel the heat of Derek's hand on him, could still see that smile, dammit. This was crazy. 

Maybe John was right, he kept telling Chris he needed to get out and let loose, but with Allison at home he never felt right going out. He never really liked random hook ups to be honest, and the one or two he’d managed in the last year or so had just resulted in a quick blow job in the backseat. Jesus, it had been years since he’d actually slept with someone – shit, the last person he’d sex with was Victoria. 

Slumping back in the comfortable booth, he sighed. Maybe with Ally out of the house it was time to start looking. But what did he really want? In the bedroom, Victoria had always been cold and disinterested, and had outright laughed the only time Chris had brought up the idea of her being more dominant in bed, asked if she wanted to take the reins so to speak. He cringed whenever he thought back on the dismissive look she gave him. He remembered her cruel laugh as she sneered out, “What, you want me to smack your ass and pull your hair?” Chris had blushed, because truthfully, that idea hadn’t sounded nearly as bad to him as it obviously had to her. He never brought it up again. 

Back in college though, there had been a boy. He still remembered how good it felt to be beneath him, held there, how wonderfully helpless he felt with the boy’s weight pinning him down.   
  
Chris shook his head. How could one time all those years ago define what he liked? But it had. Not that it mattered anyway - there was no way in hell a guy like Derek Hale would be interested in someone like Chris. He was too old for Derek for a start, by at least twenty years. Derek had the world at his feet, and a bevy of partners if he wished. 

Young, rich and hot - Derek Hale wasn’t interested in some fortysomething year-old limo driver. Chris had to be imagining it. No, he decided. Derek was off limits. Chris only had a few more years and he would have enough paid for Allison's college fees, with enough left to get a place on the coast for when it came time to retire. He wasn’t going to screw up their business, ruin Silver Moon’s reputation, just because his new client was gorgeous and Chris was an idiot. 

His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. It had only been two hours, so he didn’t expect it to be Derek. Looking down, he smiled when he saw Allison's name. 

“Hey, sweetie. You get there ok?” 

Chris smiled as he heard the excitement in her voice. “Sure did, Stiles and Scott had a damn banner waving for me when I landed.” Allison's bright laugh washed over him. 

“So what's your new boss like? Stiles looked him up on Google, he's hot.” 

Chris had to chuckle in agreement. Derek Hale was hot with a capital H. 

“He seems nice, not stuffy and full of himself like a lot of the wealthy clients we have had in the past,” Chris answered, trying to steer Allison away from how cute Derek was. 

He listened happily to Allison ramble on for half an hour and then ended the call with a promise to come and stay next weekend, barring another work emergency, and a promise to get a social life. “I don't want you getting lonely now that I'm not there. Promise me, Dad.” 

“I promise. Now stop bossing me around and go have fun, I’ll call you during the week.”   
  
“OK Dad, Love you!” 

“You too kiddo, say hi to the boys for me.” 

Chris hung up feeling a little more settled. Talking with Allison always brought him down to earth when his mind went into overdrive. She was the best thing he had done in his life, and now was her time to thrive. 

He ordered another latte and settled down with his e-reader, Derek temporarily forgotten. He had been waiting all week for a chance to sink his teeth into the Lisa Henry book he’d been saving, and he was damned well going to take advantage of the time he had. Settling down with his coffee, he lost himself to Sweetwater. 

_________________________ 

_____ 

Derek walked out of the boardroom feeling relieved and proud. The board had loved the ideas put forth and had greenlighted the merger with Alpha publications. Bringing the struggling magazine under the Hale umbrella would be beneficial to both parties. 

Even Peter’s snippy comments had not been able to sour Derek's mood, and Peter seemed to lose interest in baiting him when Derek just smiled. “I'm not sure if it’s the successful merger you’ve accomplished or if there’s a merger of another kind you have in mind, but your mood is unusually good, nephew.” 

“Shut up, Peter.” There was no heat to his words. In truth, yes, the success of the merger had helped his mood, but it was his plans to woo a certain driver that had him flying high. He was certain that Chris wouldn’t be an easy catch, and that Derek would have to play his cards just right, but he was looking forwards to the challenge. 

Slipping his phone out of his pocket he dialed the number Chris had given him, and on the second ring he heard Chris’s deep voice. “Hello?” 

“Chris, Derek Hale here. I’ve just finished up, would you be able to bring the car around in fifteen minutes? I’ll be waiting downstairs.” 

“Yes Sir, on my way.” 

“Christopher, what did I say about calling me Sir?” Derek let his voice deepen, putting a touch of Dom into his tone. “What did I tell you to call me again?” 

There was silence at the end of the line for a moment, then Chris answered in a quieter tone, “Sorry Derek. Force of habit. Most clients prefer to be addressed as Sir or their last name.” 

“Well, I'm not one of those assholes. and I’ll be displeased if you forget in future, are we clear?”   


“Yes Si...Derek.” Chris answered, his breath hitching slightly. 

Derek practically growled out, “Much better. I’ll see you out front in fifteen.” 

“On my way...Derek.” 

  
Derek hung up and smiled at his phone. The hint of submission in Chris’s voice gave Derek hope. 

Maybe. 

Chris was standing waiting beside the car when Derek walked out of the building. Derek took a moment to appreciate the man in front of him. A chauffer's uniform shouldn’t look that good. It was almost criminal how the fitted slacks hugged the older man's hips and backside. God, I want to see you on your hands and knees naked. The unexpectedly filthy thought and the sudden surge of want made Derek look around guiltily. Fuck. He needed to get a hold of himself. 

“Derek. I hope your meeting went well.” Chris stepped aside, opening the door and allowing Derek to climb inside. 

“It went very well. A productive day all round, I think.” Derek looked at his watch and saw it was only a little after one. “Do you know where Dauphin's is?” 

“The fancy French place on Hauge street? Yes sir, I do.” 

Derek smirked at the slip but let it go for now. “I feel the need to spoil myself with a good lunch.” 

“Being stuck in a board room all morning, I’d say you’ve earned it,” Chris replied, pulling the car smoothly into the traffic. 

“I don’t know about that, but I do feel like treating myself. Besides, I don’t fancy going back to an empty house.” It wasn’t a lie. Isaac would be at Deucs tonight and Cora was still away at school, so it just left him and Randolph his butler pottering around the place. 

“You live alone, Sir?” 

“No. I live with my younger sister and Isaac my ward. Oh, and that’s twice you’ve broken the rules, Christopher.” Derek lifted his eyes to catch Chris looking back in the rearview at him. Did Chris feel this intense attraction too? The flush on the other man's cheeks and the look in his eyes certainly hinted at yes. 

“I'll try to remember, Derek. It's just -” Chris gave a shrug and turned his focus back to driving. 

As they came up to the restaurant, Derek directed Chris to park the car at the rear of the building. Chris again jumped out and opened Derek's door. “I'll wait with the car, Derek.” 

Chris went to walk back to the driver's side, but Derek reached out and snagged him by the jacket sleeve. 

“No you won't. I don’t feel like eating alone.” Derek stepped up to Chris and straightened his tie, brushing an imaginary speck of dust of the lapels of his jacket. “There. Come on foods waiting and I am starving,” he said, not giving Chris a chance to refuse. Then he walked into the restaurant, not waiting, to see whether Chris was following. The sound of footsteps told Derek he was, and he smiled to himself. 

Once they were seated a smiling man came up to the table, “Bonjour Derek, Ça fait longtemps, dis donc.” 

“Âllo, Alex. Ça va?” 

“I am well, Derek.” Alex spoke in heavy French accent. “Would you like to view the lunch menu, or would you like Chef to surprise you?” 

Derek glanced over at Chris, who looked slightly lost. 

“Let Andre decide – he's never steered me wrong before.” Derek handed the menu back to Alex. 

“Drinks?” 

“I think two sparkling waters to start, thank you.” 

“You must come here a lot. They seem to know you well,” Chris commented, while looking around at the wealthy and well-heeled populating the room. 

“I’ve been coming here for years, ever since Alex and Andre opened. We became friends through gatherings we mutually attend, and I was excited when they started this venture.” Derek leaned back in his seat, watching Chris. 

Chris fiddled with the napkin in front of him as he spoke. “I haven’t been out anywhere fancier than an IhoP in years; I don’t think I could even afford a glass of water from this place.” 

Derek leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. “This is my treat; I wanted a chance to get to know you without you having to drive me somewhere.” 

Alex came to the table carrying two glasses of sparkling water, then left discreetly. “I don’t understand. I'm your driver for the next two weeks. How much do you really need to know about me?” Chris folded his hands on the table, not quite a defensive posture, but definitely guarded, Derek noted. 

“Oh, I think you know there’s the possibly quite a bit more.” Derek let that sink in for a moment before saying, “Let me start off with this. Nothing I say, nothing I offer, has any impact on your company’s business with Halecorp. I‘m more than pleased with the efficiency and presentation of Silver Moon. Even Peter was pleased, and that’s saying something.” Derek felt better now he'd laid that out - he didn't want Chris to think what he was about to say had anything to do with business. 

“OK, but I still don’t get it. What is it you want?” Blue eyes focussed intently on Derek’s face. 

“There’s an attraction between us, both physical and emotional. I think you feel it too,” Derek stated bluntly. 

Chris’s eyes widened and he sat back from the table, shaking his head. “I don’t know. It wouldn’t work. For one thing, I'm twenty years older than you, and you’re -” Chris made a handwavy gesture - “You’re, well. You. You could have anyone you want. Why set your sights on a 48-year-old limo driver?” 

Derek smirked and sat forward. “Because you’re handsome, and clever, and your age is most definitely not a turn off. Quite the opposite.” 

Chris didn’t say anything at first, just continued to fiddle with the napkin, eyes lowered. Derek fought the urge to remove the item from his hands. Chris finally spoke in a low growl. “Look, if you're just looking for a roll in the hay, I’m not your guy. I don’t do hook ups.” 

“That’s not what I'm looking for,” Derek reassured him. “What I want with you wouldn’t be some fleeting thing. I want to explore what I think this could be between us." Derek chose his next words carefully, not wanting to send Chris running for the hills. “What I seek in a relationship is not...vanilla, shall we say.” 

Derek smirked at the way Chris’s cheeks flushed. “What do you mean?” 

Leaning forward, Derek took the napkin out of Chris’s hands, then grasped one of Chris’s wrists. “I want a sweet boy to shower with affection and praise, to punish when he’s been naughty, and to have begging for his daddy’s cock after I’ve teased him for hours.” Derek felt Chris’s pulse spike where his fingers held Chris’s wrists, and the way Chris blue eyes widened, pupils expanding, Derek could tell he’d pushed all of Chris’s buttons. 

“I... aren't I a little...old for that? I mean -” Chris stopped and looked around, obviously flustered. 

“I won't be offended if the idea doesn’t appeal, Chris. I know it’s not for everyone. But I feel very strongly that you would thrive as my boy.” Derek took his hand away and sat back as Alex brought their appetizers to the table. 

They ate in silence, Chris pensive and thoughtful, until finally Derek spoke. “As I said earlier this wouldn’t affect our business arrangement. If you wished to explore this with me, we would wait until your time as my driver was over.” 

Chris placed his fork down food, still on his plate “Would you mind if I took a few days to think this over? I don’t think I could answer you right now. I mean, at the moment I’d probably say no. Mainly because I just don’t understand why you want this with me.” 

Derek placed his own fork down and reached over to run a finger down the light stubble on Chris’s jaw. “Of course. Take all the time you need, this isn’t something to rush into. All you need to know is that I want you, no one else.” Casting a critical eye at the food still left on Chris’s plate, he took a chance, lowered his voice. “ You know, good boys only get dessert if they finish what's on their plate.” 

Chris flushed, picked up his fork and started eating, stopping mid-bite when he realized what he had just done. “How did – no, I think I get it. Is this you showing me what it would be like if I said yes?” 

“Partly, yes. But there’s so much more. I want to spoil you, sure, but also help you grow, achieve all you can. To me this lifestyle isn’t just about the bedroom.”   
Chris nodded, and continued to eat. The line of tension that had been visible in his shoulders had eased, and he had a soft, almost boyish smile on his face. His expression suggested he was thinking about it, and was no longer the face of a man about to say no. 

Derek watched on with a pleased smile, Yes, Chris was perfect, ripe for a Daddy to spoil him, and Derek was more than happy to step up. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things move in the right direction for Derek and Chris, and Peter gets married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge hugs to all of you who have enjoyed this self indulgent thing, Here is the second chapter hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it,  
> Hugs to Bunnywest (shit would not get done without her gentle prodding and comma ninja skills)

A week had gone by since Derek had lunch with Chris, and he’d kept to his word and given Chris space to think. They’d seen each other when Chris came to drive for Derek, but Derek was mindful not to bring up their conversation. He didn’t want to jeopardize this chance. The waiting, though, was driving him crazy, even knowing he had to be patient. 

Isaacs's voice brought him out of his doldrums. “So, you’ve got it bad for the chauffer then?” Isaac poured another coffee and sat at the breakfast nook, grinning at Derek. 

“I don't think he’s the kind of guy who knows when to let someone take care of him for a change. I don't want to rush into this but my god, Chris is just perfect." 

"Wow, Der. I've never seen you like this. Apart from him being a limo driver, what do you know about this guy? I mean you’ve only known him a couple of days." 

Derek leaned against the kitchen counter smiling. He didn’t feel any resentment about Isaac’s questions. "I know he has a daughter Allison, same age as you. She’s at Stanford, best friends with his business partner Stilinski’s son. They share a flat close to campus." 

"Oh shit, you mean Stiles Stilinski? Wow, small world," Isaac laughed. 

"You know him?" 

'“We went to high school together. He’s a hoot, smartest guy I know. Wait - that would mean your boy’s daughter is Allison Argent. Derek, you did know he’s an Argent, right?" 

"Yeah, relax Isaac. I did a little investigating. Chris is up front about his estrangement from the family. He does not know about our family's history with them - not yet, anyway." Derek was touched by Isaac’s concern, even though it was unnecessary. 

"You can't keep shit like that secret. How do you think he’s going to feel when he finds out his sister tried to kill you and Peter?" 

Derek let out a sigh. "I know I have to tell him - about the shit Gerard tried to pull, and all the other stuff." Isaac gave Derek a serious look, and Derek rolled his eyes. "I know, okay?” 

Isaac gave a satisfied nod. "You think he still has loyalties to them?" 

"Not in the slightest. The digging I did shows that Chris cut himself off from his family the day his wife walked out, and my sources tell me Gerard cut Chris out of the will and disowned him publicly - I believe the words were my faggot son has no place in the Argent Empire. The fucking gall of that man." Derek felt angry for all that Chris had had to endure, and the more information he had found the angrier Derek had become on his behalf. 

“Well your Prince Charming will be here soon to pick you up, so you’d better get ready.” 

Derek let out a loud groan. "Why the hell are we going again? This is Peter’s, what, fourth marriage? And I don’t see it ending any better than the last three.” 

Isaac got up and refilled their cups. “We’re doing this because, despite Peter being a narcissistic asshole whose current coping strategy is booze and pretty young things, we love him, and he’s your uncle, and you need to show your support while he gets married.” 

“Again." Derek murmured into his cup. 

“Yep, again. I must admit, I can’t wait until that giant man baby finally finds someone to keep his ass in line, someone who loves him and doesn't just want to get their claws into the Hale fortune.” 

“Fine. I'm going to shower. You should too - you know Peter will want us looking our best for this damn wedding.” Derek walked upstairs briskly, happy to be seeing Chris again today, even if only in a professional manner. 

Standing under the warm spray of the shower, Derek let his thoughts wander to Chris. His interest in the man had not diminished over the time they had spent together, the opposite in fact. He found himself drawn more deeply to him. 

Derek reached down and palmed himself, losing himself in thoughts of what he would like to do to Chris, with Chris, how the man would look fucked out and laying on his sheets, come and sweat coating his skin. 

He stroked himself harder, imagining what Chris would feel like under him. He thought about those strong thighs trembling as he leaned Chris over the bed and pounded into him, Chris’s voice hoarse while he whimpered ‘Daddy please’...with a groan, Derek came. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, and finished his shower feeling relaxed, and with a plan forming in his mind. 

By the time the limo was pulling into the courtyard, Derek was dressed and downstairs waiting, smiling smugly. What he’d done was a little sneaky, and probably underhanded enough to make Peter proud, but what was the point of having a name and connections if you didn’t use them from time to time? 

Standing by the car, Chris slumped and glared at his phone. That was the third airline he’d called that told him they were booked out. How the hell was he supposed to keep his promise to Allie if he couldn’t even get a flight down to Pala Alto, damn it? 

Looking up from his phone he saw the wide double doors of the Hale house open and Derek step out. Jesus Christ, the man looked like he had just stepped off the cover of GQ - he probably has, Chris thought in wry amusement. 

He was still having a hell of a time believing that the stupidly rich, handsome and powerful man walking down the front steps wanted him. He had done nothing but think over the past week about what Derek had offered, and he had to admit he was sorely tempted. What Derek was offering? Chris would be mad not to agree. But still, that evil niggling voice in his head, the one that sounded far too much like Victoria, kept whispering that he would just be a new toy for the rich playboy, would be thrown aside when Derek grew bored of him. But Derek did not seem like that at all, why couldn’t Chris just make a decision one way or the other when it came to Mr. Hale? 

Smoothing his frown out he smiled at Derek and went around and opened the passenger side door. 

“That won't be necessary, I’ll ride up the front with you.” Derek flashed a smile and walked around to get in. 

Chris suppressed a groan when Derek got in the car. At least with Derek ensconced in the back seat he wasn’t distracting Chris with that stupidly handsome bearded face, or those hands. God they looked strong. 

Chris scolded himself. “You have stared down the harridan headmistress at Allies Preschool, you survived buying Allie One Direction tickets and sat through the whole damn concert, you can survive having the hottest man alive in the damned front seat.” Getting into the car he turned to ask Derek, “Will the others be coming with us, Sir?” 

Derek quirked a brow at the offending Sir. Chris wasn’t sure why he kept baiting Derek with it. Yes you do, a quiet voice snickered in his head. You want him to paddle your backside red.” 

“No. Cora will be arriving later with her fiancé and Isaac is going to come with Deucalion. So it's just us – well, until we pick up the groom.” Derek leant over and brushed some lint off Chris’s collar, his face close enough that Chris could see the flecks of brown and green in his eyes. “Oh, and I have taken note of that infraction. One more Sir or Mr. Hale out of you and you’re going over my knee.” Derek sat back and looked forward while Chris fought to keep the flustered expression off his face. 

The drive to Peter’s penthouse was quiet with Derek focused on his phone, muttering and scowling as he typed. 

“Everything OK Si...Derek?” 

“Oh it will be, it seems some trashy mag has found some less than savory pictures of Jasmine, Peter’s soon to be wife, they are going to publish them.” 

Chris kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. “Will you need to warn Peter?” 

Derek let out a harsh chuckle “I wouldn’t be surprised if Peter was the one to leak them. He gets himself into these situations and then can’t extricate himself.” 

Chris frowned. “You mean marriages?” 

“Yes. Peter is a romantic at heart, but he lets his emotions run away with him and we end up with the situation we have now.” Derek looked out the window and scowled. “The problem is Peter, still misses his first wife, and every lover he has chosen has been her complete opposite.” 

Chris reached out and patted Derek on the shoulder. “From what I remember reading, Peters first wife Ronnie was amazing, smart and funny and kept him in line.” 

“She was. She never crushed Peter’s wild side, but she did help him temper it. They were a powerhouse together; she was private investigator. When they met through a legal case Peter was working on, it was love at first fight.” At Chris’s confused look Derek continued, “They fought like a cat and dog, or wolf and bobcat. They were ferocious with each other, but you could see how much they both enjoyed it. It was amazing and special.” Derek looked out the window and Chris could see the conversation had triggered unhappy memories. 

“I'm sorry that you lost your parents and Peter lost his wife, it must have been a bitter blow for all of you.” Chris reached out and rested a hand briefly on Derek's. 

“Thank you. I think I’ve finally come to terms with it. A good therapist helped, but it made me realize you cannot leave things unsaid, or chances not taken.” Derek gave Chris a long look before turning to look out the car window. 

Peter was waiting on the steps of his building when Chris pulled the limo up, looking more like a man on his way to the executioner's block than a groom. Derek got out and joined Peter in the back of the limo, both men looking grim. Before Chris slid the partition up, he heard Derek's hushed voice. “You know you don’t have to go through with this.” 

“I made a promise, and a Hale never goes back on a promise. Besides, what of the pack alliances?” 

“But what about happiness, Peter?” Derek's voice was hushed as the partition closed, allowing the men their privacy. 

Chris had no idea what pack alliances meant, but he knew the sound of a desperately unhappy man, and his heart broke a little for the older Hale. 

___________________________   
_________ 

The reception was to be held at the country club, and guests ranged from the who's who of high society through to law school friends of Peter’s. The nuptials themselves were held in a small quaint church not far from the country club. Chris shared a look with Derek as he and Peter had stepped out of the car and headed into the chapel. Chris watched from the back of the chapel, ready to catch a fleeing Peter if the moment should occur. He watched as the groom went through the motions, but even Chris could see this was no love match. 

Derek was quiet on the short drive to the country club, and Chris left him to his thoughts, driving the car smoothly into the gated driveway. Their arrival coincided with Peter and his bride, his new wife slipping out of the car quickly, giggling that she needed a drink while leaving Peter standing alone. 

“I’ll wait here Mr. Hale, ready for when the bride and groom are ready to leave.” 

“Nonsense, come in and enjoy the food at least. Someone needs to have a good time at this fiasco,” Peter grumbled from where he stood by the wedding car. 

Chris looked over to the gathered crowd, many of whom he knew in a previous life, many still friends with his father. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I'll be fine, got my Kindle ready to go. Good luck, sir.” Chris shook Peter’s hand. 

As Peter strode off, shoulders straight, Chris shook his head. The poor man. Derek coughed discreetly and pulled Chris aside. “I'll be out later to check on you.” 

“Sir, people will talk if you're not in there,” Chris cautioned. 

“Fuck what these leeches think. I’ll be out later.” With that, Derek walked off into the crowd. Chris couldn’t help but think Derek reminded him of a prowling wolf, ready to attack at a moment's notice, on guard to defend his uncle if the need arose. 

Seeing Derek disappear into the sea of people, Chris let out a breath. At least he could hide in the car, avoid the glances of those who might recognize him. He could almost hear their mocking upper-class voices ‘Oh, look how far the Argent heir has fallen. Such a bitter disappointment. His mother was trash, it's not surprising the son is.’ 

Closing the car door, he let it shut out the voices. Picking up his kindle, he lost himself in Sweetwater. 

\---------------------------------------- 

\--------------------------- 

Chris dropped his kindle into his lap in shock when Derek slid into the car alongside him. “What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in there,” he nodded towards the Country Club, “helping your uncle celebrate his nuptials?” 

Derek snorted. “The party is probably going to last longer than this marriage, and I wanted to check on you." 

“Derek, I'm fine. This is part of my job - waiting around.” 

"It must be boring. I thought I’d keep you company." 

Chris let out a sigh. "You know that's not necessary. Besides, what will people think if you're here hanging out with the driver and not busy schmoozing?" 

"I say it's necessary to make sure my driver is comfortable, and," Derek's eyes glittered in amusement, "well fed." He lifted a plain white patisserie box, opening the lid. The inside held several dainty Petit fours 

“You brought me cake?” Chris arched a brow. 

Derek lifted one of the dainty cakes out, handing it to Chris. “Don’t worry, I haven’t filled it with a love potion. It’s just something sweet to tempt a lovely boy.” 

Chris felt himself turn several shades of red as he took the cake. “You know, this is kind of ridiculous. I'm more than old enough to be your father.” 

“True. But I think you like it when I call you my boy anyway.” 

Chris wanted to have a snappy comeback, but in truth when Derek said my boy, in felt like there were elephants in Chris’s chest starting to stampede. How could he deny that it made him light up inside? But that sensible side of him kept harping on. 

He’s too young. This will end badly. You’ll get hurt. 

As if Derek sensed Chris’s troubled mind, he swiftly changed topic. ”What time in the morning are you supposed to fly down to see your daughter?” 

Chris let out an annoyed huff. “I'm not, I left booking a flight too late and the only one I could get wouldn’t be until tomorrow evening. It would only give me a day before I had to turn around and come right back.” 

Derek narrowed his eyes but said nothing, just passed him another petit four. Chris had to admit the cakes were divine, and it was nice having company, especially Derek. It was if he could read Chris’s moods, and he acted accordingly. This last week had been interesting. Derek had kept his promise and given Chris time to think. The only problem was, Chris was still confused. Yes he was incredibly attracted to Derek, not just physically, but on an emotional level. They clicked, and what it came down to, really, was that it scared Chris. 

Fear was holding Chris back. He had spent all these years preparing Allison to leave the nest, but hadn’t prepared himself in the slightest. 

“Derek why are you doing this? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, trying to find a nice young guy to settle down with?" Chris sighed as he took another bite of cake. 

"Why would I look anywhere else when what I want is right in front of me?" 

Chris flopped back in the seat with a groan. "Jesus. You’re killing me here." 

Derek leaned towards Chris, bringing his hand up to brush some crumbs from Chris’s lips. "Then why fight it? You want this. I want this. How can it be wrong?" 

Derek ran his thumb slowly along the seam of Chris’s bottom lip, smiling softly. "You have a lovely mouth, lips just right for plundering,” he mused, his voice deep and gravelly. “I'm going to kiss you now, and you're going to let me. You know why? Because you’ve thought about this as much as I have.” 

Chris wanted to argue, but all that came out was a soft moan. When had he turned into this, mere putty for Derek to mold and play with? 

Derek’s hand slipped from Chris's face to the back of his head, urging Chris forward. The hold he had over Chris left him breathless even before their lips met. Derek kissed Chris boldly, a man who knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to go after it. 

Even as Chris’s brain demanded that he pull away, Derek's mouth coaxed Chris’s open for him. The uneaten cake tumbled from his hand when Derek’s tongue plunged into his mouth. Chris gripped Derek's shoulders, hearing the long moan leave his throat and unable to do anything about it. 

The kiss was so heated and intense, it sent heat pooling to Chris’s groin and made him moan even more deeply. The sensation sent Chris’s mind spiraling into a fantasy of dropping to his knees, letting Derek take him hard and fast in the car, and the desire was so fierce that it shocked him. There was no mistaking the way Derek kissed him - he wanted to possess Chris, own him, and it both scared Chris and turned him on. God, it really had been too long since he got laid. 

Chris knew though, deep down, it wasn’t that- it was Derek. The way he controlled the kiss, the way he pressed down against Chris’s body... god, Chris was so fucked. He wanted Derek as badly as the other man wanted him. 

Derek released his mouth, only to then start sucking on the pulse point of Chris’s throat. His hand found its way down to the front of Chris’s trousers and cupped his cock through the material. His other hand tugged gently at Chris’s short hair, pulling another soft moan from him. Derek’s hand released Chris’s hair, and he sank his teeth into Chris’s bottom lip as he carried on palming Chris's cock through his trousers. So good. So fucking delicious. 

Chris thought about humping Derek's fist and spilling his release right there. He wanted…he needed… Chris canted hips upwards, pressing into Derek's touch, chasing more. “Please.” The word fell from his lips as harsh breathing filled the space where they were. Derek continued kneading Chris’s cock, hand digging into his flesh, squeezing and releasing. It was too much and not enough. 

Derek pulled away, his lips shiny and red flushed from kissing. He started to pepper soft butterfly kisses on Chris’s face. When had anyone ever touched him with such affection? 

Chris let out a soft moan as Derek nibbled on his earlobe, teeth softly teasing the skin, then moved to the soft skin of his jaw. Derek licked the line of Chris's jaw up to his ear. “I don’t want our first time to be in the front seat of a car,” he murmured, a shiver running down Chris's spine as Derek's breath huffed against his neck. “No, I want you in a bed, pinned beneath me, staring into my eyes while I fuck you senseless.” Derek's pupils were blown wide and he continued to speak in a soft yet commanding voice. “And one day, when you’re ready, I want you to call me Daddy, and be my boy. You’ll be such a good boy, won’t you?” 

Chris didn’t know how to respond to the declaration. Instead, he pulled Derek back into another heated kiss. This he could deal with, this human contact, the feel of Derek's strong hands on him, the way Derek was guiding and controlling the kiss. Yes, Chris could let him have this. 

The other? He wasn’t sure if he was ready- if he would ever be ready. But the way heat pooled in his gut when Derek called him boy? Maybe it was a possibility. 

Maybe. 

They broke the kiss with Chris panting into Derek's mouth, “So much for waiting for my answer.” Chris pressed his erection against Derek’s hand, almost painfully hard now. 

“It was rash and impulsive I know, but to see you sitting there and not touch? Chris, I don’t think you realize how much you affect me,” Derek rasped as his hand continued to fondle Chris in his lap. How he ended up in Derek's lap Chris couldn’t quite say, but damn if it didn’t feel good. 

Chris could no longer deny he had the same feelings for Derek, that he wanted to try this thing, even if the whole concept of being a boy to a man nearly 20 years his junior sounded ludicrous. But the way Derek spoke, with such calm confidence, it hadn’t felt strange or weird. It was hot as fuck, and Chris had to admit he wanted more. 

Chris could still feel his lips tingling as he moved off Derek's lap, his brain coming back online. “Shit, this shouldn’t have happened.” His erection deflated with his mood. 

Derek reached over and rested one of his large hands on Chris’s thigh. “It did, and I am glad it did. It confirmed to me that you want this as much as I do.” 

Chris took a deep breath. “I still don’t see how this is going to work.” 

Derek smiled calmly, squeezing gently on Chris’s thigh. “It will work because we want it to. I want to give you everything, want to spoil you, let you live your dreams. I want you to give yourself fully over to me - mind, body and soul.” 

Chris exhaled sharply. “And when you get tired of me, when you're sick of my emotional bullshit, when someone younger, someone more like you comes along? What then?” 

“Your age is just a number. It doesn’t bother me in the slightest, and it shouldn’t bother you. And you need to trust that once I have you, I’m not going to want anybody else.” The way Derek looked at him it made Chris want to believe the words, but there was still that niggling fear. Would he just end up being a plaything for this rich man, someone to have his fun with then discard? “I can see you’re still unsure, but that’s OK. We’ll begin building that trust together. For now? Peter and his bride will be ready to leave for the airport soon. Once you’ve dropped them off, I want you to go home and pack a bag, then get a good night's rest. I’ll be picking you up at 8am sharp.” Derek glanced at his phone and gave a mysterious smile. 

“Uh, why?” 

Derek let out a deep chuckle and shook his head. “Think of it as a trust exercise. Oh, and Chris? You’re not allowed to touch yourself tonight.” 

Chris gave a barking laugh. “What, you think just because I’ve had a hot steamy encounter with a gorgeous man in the front of my limo, I'm going to go home and beat one out?” 

Derek arched a brow and smirked, and Chris ducked his head. “I mean, okay, that might have been the plan.” Derek’s smirk widened. “Why do you want me to do this?” 

Derek leaned back in the car seat, his hand still resting on Chris’s leg. “Think of it as a taste of what I hope is to come.” 

“Okay fine. I still have to call Allison and let her know I'm not going to make it this weekend.” Chris let out a disappointed sigh. 

“Actually, you won't." Derek's smile grew larger, but then he looked over to the country club building and his expression dropped. “Here comes the groom, all full of gloom. Now be a good boy for me, and I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Before Chris could react, Derek pulled him in for another heated kiss, and then he was gone. 

“Damn, Sir,” Chris muttered quietly as he watched Derek stride across the white gravel lot. Derek stopped and turned, giving Chris and evil grin. “Oh shit, he heard that?” But before he could freak out, Peter and the future ex Mrs. Hale arrived at the car. 

“To the airport good man, and maybe a bar if we have time,” Peter announced as he threw himself into the car. 

“Sorry, Mr. Hale. Derek's orders were straight to the airport, no detours.” 

Chris smirked at the pout on Peters face as he snapped, “Spoilsport.” 

\----------------------------- 

\------------------- 

The drive to the airport had been quiet. Peter had sat silently while his new wife chattered, mostly a list of what she wanted Peter to buy her. 

As he removed their luggage from the boot of the car, Peter walked up to him. “Look, I know this isn’t my place, especially considering where we are right now, but listen closely. Derek doesn’t do things impulsively. He’s not like me, he’s so damn reserved it makes my teeth ache.” Chris stared at Peter blankly, having no idea what to make of this conversation. “What I’m trying to say, badly, is that my nephew is taken with you. You’d have to be blind or insanely stupid not to see it,” Peter blurted out. 

“I...uh...there’s nothing -” 

“Oh, hush and let me finish. I think you could be good for each other. I may be a semi-alcoholic lush these days, but mark my words, I can still make you suffer if you hurt him. But somehow, I don’t think you will.” With a clap on the shoulder, Peter walked off to join his new bride. 

“What the fuck was that?” Chris mumbled to himself as he got back into the car. 

He drove the limo back to the lot and cleaned and detailed the car so it would be ready to go in the morning. Kali was scheduled to drive this weekend, giving Chris a well-earned break - a break he was supposed to spend down in Pala Alto with Allie and Stiles. That led him to thinking about what Derek said, not to cancel his plans with Allie. Chris wondered what, exactly, had Derek done. 

Unlocking the door to his modest two-bedroom home, he took in the silence. The house felt empty without Allie’s presence, her warmth and vibrancy always filling the place. Now the house was just quiet. He flicked on a few lights and made his way into the kitchen, opening the fridge he frowned. He forgot to get groceries again. He glared at the contents, and the wilted lettuce and unappealing packet of ham glared back at him, judging him silently. 

He was contemplating whether ice cream counted as dinner when the doorbell chimed. Grumbling, Chris flipped the porch light on to see a young delivery driver standing there. Chris took a minute to look at the bag the driver held. It wasn’t from any ordinary takeaway, the fleur de lys pattern and the name Dauphine’s made Chris smile. 

“How much do I owe you?” 

“Nothing. The order was paid for and I was just told to bring it straight around.” The lad had an apron with the same emblem on it as the bag, and Chris snorted “Did a Mr. Hale make the order?” 

“Couldn’t say, mister.” The lad gave Chris a wink, and then ran back to his waiting car. 

Chris took the delivery through to the kitchen, the smells floating out of the bag making his stomach growl. Placing each carefully sealed container on the counter, Chris took a deep breath. He peeled back the lids, salivating over the rich smells of Beef Bourguignonne and Gratin Dauphinois. In another wrapped package he found four soft rolls still warm from the oven. Feeling touched by Derek's thoughtfulness, he grabbed his phone, snapping a photo of the meal, then typed out a quick message underneath the photo. 

“Thank you for a wonderful, thoughtful feast.” He sent the text, and then sat down to enjoy the food. 

He was just eyeing the decadent chocolate mousse, trying to decide if he was too full to eat it, when his phone rang. He couldn’t help the stupid grin on his face when he saw it was Derek calling. 

“I'm glad you enjoyed the meal, Christopher.” 

“Very much.” Chris contemplated the mousse sitting in front of him and smiled slyly. “I ate all my food and it was delicious. May I have my dessert now?” 

Derek let out a deep chuckle. “Yes you may, and thank you for asking.” 

Chris took a spoonful of the rich dessert and let the flavor flood his mouth. He let out a soft moan as richness invaded his taste buds. 

“Oh my god, this is so good,” Chris groaned. 

Derek's rich chuckle reminded Chris he was still on the phone. “If a good dessert can pull those sounds out of you, I can only imagine what sounds you’ll make for me,” Derek growled softly. 

Toying with the spoon, Chris smirked. “Well if you play your cards right, maybe you’ll get to find out this weekend.” 

“You're playing with fire, Chris. And its Daddy who gets to decide if you’ve been good enough to be rewarded with my cock this weekend. I may decide to tease you all weekend, leave you hard and aching.” 

Chris bit down hard on the spoon, a wave of unexpected of lust rolling though him. He’d never had someone tell him when he could or couldn’t come, and the promise in Derek's voice excited the hell out of him.Did he want this? 

Yes, he did. 

“Ok sweet boy, I'm going to let you enjoy your dessert. Make sure you have your bag packed and ready to go by 8am, I‘ll expect you to be waiting when I arrive.” 

“Yes Sir..uh...Derek. Where are we going? Are you sure I don’t need to cancel my plans with Allie?” 

There was quiet at the other end of the line, and a thought struck Chris. “Wait, you’re taking me to see Allison?” 

Derek chuckled warmly. “I knew you were my clever boy. Still, let me keep some element of surprise. And fair warning, it will be five swats on that lovely behind of yours each time I hear you call me anything but Derek or Daddy, are we clear?” Chris stared at his phone. What the fuck was he getting himself into? “Now I'm going to let you get some rest. We have a busy weekend ahead of us.” Derek’s voice was warm but commanding, and Chris found he wanted to do whatever Derek said. The funny thing was he didn’t even question it. Maybe there was something to this after all. 

“Night, Derek.” 

  
“Night, Chris. Sleep well.” 

Chris finished the mousse and then moved about the house cleaning and making sure all was right before he turned in. Heading into the bathroom, he noted how bare it looked now Allison had moved out. Normally the vanity was overrun with her cleansers and all that other mysterious shit she said was important to achieve the perfect look. 

He stripped down and looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn’t in bad shape for a man on the wrong side of forty, had tried to keep himself in good shape, running when time allowed, and taking yoga classes with Allison. But still, he wasn’t what he would consider hunk material. His chest hair had more silver than before, and while his stomach was flat, it no longer had the abs he once sported. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, no. But he wasn’t sure how Derek would react to seeing him naked, to seeing the marks of an unhappy childhood bared to his view, his touch. Could he really bear to let Derek see the knotted scars that criss-crossed his back, and be honest when Derek asked about them? 

Chris shook his head. He was getting himself, caught up in what-ifs. He had no idea what the weekend ahead was going to entail, or even if Derek wanted to get that intimate with him yet. Mind you, if what happened in the car earlier was any indication... Chris felt his skin flush at the memory of Derek's touch, and his cock decided to take an interest in those memories too. He let his hand trail down to his hardening cock, stroking himself lazily. Derek had said to not touch, but it’s not like he would know. Besides, Chris hadn’t actually agreed, had he? 

Thoughts came unbidden of Derek's strong hand working him. The memory of the feel of his breath against Chris’s skin had him panting as he sped up his strokes. Reaching down with his other hand, he pinched the skin of his balls, letting the pain morph with the pleasure. A few more rough strokes had him spilling into his hand and on the vanity. Grimacing at the mess, he wiped himself and the counter down with his dirty shirt, then threw it into the hamper before climbing into the shower. 

The shower and climax helped settle his head, and he went into the bedroom and pulled out his old duffel bag, not sure what to pack. His good suit still hung in the dry-cleaning bag. He should take that- who knows what Derek had planned? It would be best to err on the side of caution. He packed a few shirts and jeans and his small toiletries bag. Happy with his selections, he slipped into bed. Just as he was drifting off, his eyes snapped open. 

Holy shit. He had agreed to spend the whole weekend with Derek. 

Settling back into bed, he mulled the thought over. It could be a good thing. Maybe a weekend with Derek would be enough to scratch their mutual itch, let this thing run its course, and they could both get on with their lives. But even as he thought it, Chris knew that he was kidding himself. 

It would take more than a weekend to get Derek Hale out of his system. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend away with Derek is an exciting prospect for Chris, but Allison my throw a very large wrench into those plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I want to thank you guys for the love you have shown this fic, I Ship Dargent so hard and to have such positive feedback makes me want to happy dance,  
> With out saying if it were not for Bunnywest this would be a nightmare of dangerous commas and unplanned fullstops, thank you Hun💜

Chris woke to the sound of pounding. Blinking. he pulled his phone from the bedside table. 8:15. Shit. He had slept in, dammit. He forgot to set the alarm. The pounding grew louder, and Chris realized it was coming from the front door. Peeking out his bedroom window, he saw a sleek black Camaro sitting in his drive. 

“I'm coming, hold your horses!” Chris yelled as he ran down the stairs, dragging a tee on just as he got to the door. Flinging it open he found Derek stood there with a frown. “I thought I said eight, Christopher.” 

Chris gave a sheepish grin, running a hand through his riot of bed hair. “Yeah, sorry about that. I kind of forgot to set my alarm.” 

Derek moved past Chris, stopping only briefly to press a kiss to his cheek. Chris noticed Derek seemed to inhale sharply and his eyes narrowed. “Did you behave yourself last night, Chris?” There was a wicked glint in Derek's eyes and Chris was tempted to lie, but something told him that Derek would know. 

“I ate, had a shower, then crashed.” Chris closed the door, avoiding looking at Derek and avoiding the question. 

“That’s not what I asked. Did you behave?” Derek stepped into Chris’s space, so they were chest to chest. Chris stood a little shorter, so he had to look up, but he knew if he looked into Derek's eyes, he was screwed. Sudden frustration and anger flared in Chris. He was a grown-ass man. If he wanted to jerk off, that was his own prerogative. 

Lifting his chin, he met Derek's eyes “No. I jerked off thinking about you. Is that what you wanted to know?” 

Derek grinned sharply, pressing against Chris. “After I forbade you? Well now, that’s going to make my plans for the weekend a whole lot more interesting.” 

Jesus. It shouldn’t turn Chris on, but it did, something about the way Derek was looking at him. But then, guilt started to creep in out of nowhere. It wasn’t like Derek had asked much of him. Why had he acted out, done exactly what Derek had told him not to do? Now he just felt bad for disappointing Derek. But Chris noted that it was nothing like the bitter self-loathing Gerard had always stirred up in him. This wasn’t like when he had disappointed his father time and time again. This was different somehow. 

Chris felt fingers tip his chin up and Derek smiled. “Sweetheart, you and I are going to have to work through a lot of things, and I don’t expect you to be perfect. In fact, I rather hope you give your inner brat a chance to break out occasionally. Do you know why?” 

Chris shook his head, not trusting his voice, 

“It means I have a chance to show you a better way. Also, I‘ll admit spanking your backside till it glows has me hard at the thought,” Derek growled softly. 

Ice filled Chris’s veins, and he jerked back and out of Derek’s hold. Gerard had loved to hurt him when he was young, and Chris had no interest in reliving the nightmare of his childhood. Was Derek just going to be another Gerard? “You get off on the idea of hurting me?” he challenged. 

Derek shook his head. "Not like you think, and most definitely not without discussion and limits, sweetheart. This would be discipline, not abuse. I’m not Gerard, Chris.” 

Chris took a deep breath, let it out slowly. He looked into Derek's eyes, getting lost in their beauty, but also able to see the sincerity there. No, Derek was not Gerard. Maybe he could let himself trust Derek with this, and Derek would give him what he needed, what he desired. 

Chris thought of Derek's firm hand paddling him. It stirred some not wholly unpleasant feelings, if Chris was honest. “Spanking would probably be okay, to try at least. But I can’t take being slapped, or canes. They’re a hard limit. Gerard liked to slap me for any excuse, and the cane was a favorite educational toy of his,” Chris blurted out. He could feel himself blushing, but he needed to be honest if this thing between him and Derek was going to stand a chance. 

Derek rested a hand on Chris’s hip lightly, giving Chris the chance to pull away, but Chris found he didn’t want to.“ Just my hand, I promise. It’s something I’d like to try, but if you don’t enjoy it, we stop.” 

Chris moved closer, resting his forehead on Derek's chest. “Just, give me time to get used to this, yeah?” 

“Anything you want. We can take this as slow or fast as you want, and no punishments without discussion first. Which leads me to the next topic.” Chris could hear the smile in Derek’s voice. 

“Oh yeah?” Chris smiled nervously, his unease giving way to a hint of excitement. Derek relaxed against him, almost as if he could sense how Chris was feeling. 

“Yeah. If my boy doesn’t want a spanking, how does he feel about denial and edgeplay?” When Chris looked up, the wicked grin was back, and it made his knees go weak. 

Chris blushed. He really was a novice when it came to this sort of stuff. He and Victoria were strictly vanilla when it came to sex. “I, um... never tried...but I’ve read enough to know it interests me.” 

“Good boy for giving me an honest answer. We need to be going, you packed your bag last night?” 

“Yeah, it's all ready to go, just have to get changed.” 

Derek gave Chris a kiss on the cheek, the rasp of Derek's beard against his morning stubble a delightful sensation. “Well boy, get moving time’s wasting.” Chris let out a startled yelp that turned into a soft moan when Derek slapped his backside. OK, yep, spankings could be a thing for him after all. Flushed and a little aroused, he headed up the stairs, trying to ignore the chuckle from Derek. 

It only took Chris fifteen minutes to get ready. By the time he made it downstairs he could smell fresh coffee. He was surprised to find Derek sitting at his small kitchen table with a mug in his hands, looking relaxed. He hadn’t noticed how Derek had been dressed earlier, but now he took the time to appreciate the fitted dark henley and the sinfully tight black jeans. The man looked good in a suit, but casual Derek? Damn. 

“I hope you don’t mind but I dug out your travel mugs, we need to get a move on.” Derek stood, giving Chris another chance to see just how fitted those jeans were. 

“I wasn’t sure what to bring, you didn’t give me a lot to go by, but I grabbed a suit.” Chris spoke as he poured coffee into his travel mug. 

“Good call. I look forward to taking you out to dinner all dressed up for me.” Derek smirked, still not giving any hint of what they were doing or where they were going. 

Chris secured the lid on his travel mug and walked over to where Derek stood. “So, you gonna tell me what else we’ll be doing, or keep me in suspense?” 

Derek hooked a finger through the belt loop of Chris’s jeans pulling him closer. “Hmm. I think I'll keep you in suspense a little while longer.” 

Chris let out a huff and tilted his head. “You know, that’s just mean.” He should feel foolish pouting, but the look of adoration that flashed in Derek's eyes made any embarrassment flee, replaced by the warmth of acceptance. 

“Your pretty pout isn’t going to work on me, boy. Now get your bags, my pilot called. We need to get moving.” Derek gently steered Chris towards his bags, grabbing Chris’s duffle and throwing it easily over his shoulder, leaving Chris to follow behind. 

Derek swung the passenger door open and stood aside waiting, for Chris to get in. “This feels weird,” Chris muttered as he climbed into the car. 

Derek pulled the car away from the curb, glancing over at Chris he suppressed a grin. Chris was still not fully awake and he rested his head against the car window. At this angle Derek could admire the strong jaw covered in silver stubble. 

When Chris had opened the door smelling like sleep and come, Derek had to fight back the urge to jump the man, his wolf clamoring near the surface. Derek was going to have to tell Chris about werewolves, he knew. Gerard had known, but had kept silent thanks to Peter’s information, but if and when it came out that Derek and Chris were together, it would not be long till Argent senior came looking for blood, and to ruin the Hales. 

But that was a worry for later. He had a weekend with Chris to look forward to, and he intended to make sure Chris was in no doubt about who he belonged with. 

When they pulled into the private airfield, Chris sat up and looked around, his eyes growing sharp when he spotted the Hale private jet. “Did you have something to do with me not being able to book a flight?” 

Derek tried and failed to look innocent. “I think you’re mistaking me for my uncle.” 

Chris snorted out a laugh. “Unlikely.” 

Derek pulled the Camaro into the private parking spot and slipped off his seat belt, turning in his seat to face Chris. “OK, full disclosure. I maybe did have something to do with it, but my motives were pure.” At Chris’s raised eyebrows Derek waved a hand. “Maybe not pure exactly, but I thought this would be a good chance for us to spend some time together without work or everything else getting in the way, and you would get to spend some time with Allison without having to be crammed into cattle class.” 

“Thank you, Derek. This - you have no idea how much it means to be able to see Allison, just to make sure she's happy and settled in.” Chris reached across the seats to take Derek's hand. 

Derek looked at their linked hands, smiling he spoke. “You know, the love and care you show for Allison, the way you’ve worked to provide for her, is just one of the many things I find attractive about you.” 

“Yeah?” Chris’s voice was husky, and Derek couldn’t miss the scent of arousal radiating from Chris. 

“Yes, and I intend on showing you just how desirable you are this weekend.” Derek leaned in and kissed Chris hungrily, then pulled back, grinning when Chris let out a soft whimper and tried to chase his mouth. “Enough of that for now. Come on boy, let's get on board.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who started it, telling me how desirable I am.” Chris blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he got out of the car. 

“Brat.” Derek huffed out a laugh and got out, going to the rear of the car to get their bags out. He led them across the tarmac to the waiting jet, the Hale insignia, the Triskelion, bold on the plane's tail, 

“OK, I'm impressed,” Chris laughed. 

“You ever flown in one of these before?” Derek nodded at the sleek jet. 

Chris shook his head. “Gerard never took me with him or saw any reason for me to travel on the company plane. When I went to France to see my grandmother he sent me economy.” 

“You flew by yourself?” Derek frowned as they headed towards the plane. 

“Yeah. It was an experience, but staying with my grandmother was a nice change, she wasn’t like the rest of them,” Chris smiled. 

Derek racked his brains. Peter had once mentioned something about the Argent matron. “She was an artist?” 

Chris beamed. “Yes she was, her work was shown in a lot of places. I remember I loved staying with her, playing with the paints and clay.” A wistful expression crossed Chris’s face, making him look much younger. Derek led Chris up the stairs and into the opulent interior of the plane. The stunned expression on Chris’s face was too damn cute. 

Getting on board, Derek took Chris through to their seats, showing him where they would spend the flight. “Maybe next time we can go somewhere more exotic than Palo Alto.” Derek led Chris through to the back of the plane where a full bedroom was set up, including a luxurious king bed. 

Chris’s lips quirked up into a smile. “So, you part of the mile-high club yet?” 

“Not yet.” Derek did a quick mental calculation of flight time between where they were in upper Washington State to Palo Alto, and sighed. “This flight’s not long enough for what I have planned for you.” 

Chris made a soft moan and shook his head. “Jesus, when you say stuff like that, almost makes me believe...” 

“Believe that this is real, that I want you and not just for the short term?” Chris ducked his head and gave a tiny nod. “You have some self-worth issues, baby. But we’ll get there. We have time.” Derek took Chris back to their seats and sat Chris down, buckling his seatbelt up despite Chris’s protestations. 

“I know my own worth, Derek,” Chris huffed as Derek made sure the belt was fastened, “but honestly? I just don’t understand why you want me. What do I offer that’s anything special?” 

Derek sat back in his seat, thinking about how to convince Chris. He could hardly tell him that his wolf clamored to claim him, they still had to have that conversation. “When I look at you, I see the most handsome man I have ever seen. But more than that, you’re smart, and confident, and strong.” 

“Strong?” Chris arched a brow, disbelief clear in his face. 

“You brought up your daughter alone and started a successful company, for a start.” 

“John and I worked together to build the business, and with Allie I just knew I had to do the best I could, be a better parent than my father,” Chris shrugged. 

They both sat quietly as the flight attendant made sure they were buckled in. Derek didn’t miss the way the young attendant’s eyes lit up when he looked at Chris, or how he kept touching Chris’s shoulder. Derek could smell the lowkey attraction on the attendant, so he let out a low sub vocal growl, soft enough that only the attendant heard. 

  
The young beta was new to the company, but still. He had to be an idiot not to smell Derek's scent all over Chris.   
Chris seemed to not notice what was going on, thankfully. It was not like Derek to be possessive, but with Chris all bets were off. There was no way in hell he was letting him be grabbed at by some kid. 

Derek gripped the steward's arm before he left them. “I don’t want to be disturbed before we land. My boy and I have some things to discuss.” 

“Yes, Mr. Hale.” The youngster, Theo, ducked his head and left them alone. 

As the plane's engines started to power up Derek gritted his teeth. He had never been a great flyer, but the accident that had taken his family had nearly cost him his ability to board a plane altogether. Long hours in therapy and short flights with Deuc early on had helped eased his fears, but that familiar nausea swept through him. 

He had his eyes closed focusing on his breathing, and hadn’t noticed that Chris had moved from the chair facing him to the one alongside until he felt Chris’s warm hand cover his. 

“Are you okay?” Chris’s voice was a soft rasp, his hand tightening around Derek’s. 

“Just take off nerves,” Derek replied, but the look Chris gave him said he didn’t quite buy it. 

“Can I help?” Chris looked so sincere, it was his sweet side and Derek found it endearing. 

“I'm fine Chris, I just need a few moments. But thank you for asking.” Derek reached over and stroked Chris’s face. 

It made Derek smile, the way Chris leant into his touch. It was a good start. _Slowly slowly_ was Derek's mantra- he would wait as long as it took to earn Chris’s trust. 

“So, what is the plan for this weekend?” Chris turned in his seat so that his legs bumped against Derek's. 

“Most importantly, you’ll spend time with Allison. You need to let yourself see she’s happy and in a good place. As for the rest of the time? Well sweet boy, that’s up to you.” Derek wasn’t going to place any pressure or expectations on Chris. He wanted him to feel relaxed and comfortable, and if that led to more physical activities? Derek would be more than happy. But mostly he wanted this weekend to get to know Chris and for Chris to get to know him back. 

“You know this is already too much right? Fancy jet, whisked away by the handsome millionaire. Jesus, I feel like I'm in a romance novel.” Chris went silent for a moment, a frown creasing his brow. "You know I don’t want your money, right? I'm not interested in being some kept plaything. I worked my ass off for everything I have, and I don’t - I'm not - ” Chris was struggling to find the words, so Derek put a hand up to stop him. 

“That thought stops right there. I know you're not some plaything, and I know my money has no interest to you. But I’d like you to get used to asking for what you need, and letting me give you all the things you deserve.” 

Chris didn’t answer but Derek could see him looking thoughtful, Derek believed that Chris would come to believe his words, he just had to let Chris come himself. 

The plane had leveled out and Derek relaxed into the seat. Flying was still stressful, but having Chris sitting alongside helped him focus on other, more enticing things. He found himself watching Chris, mapping out all the details of his face as they flew - the fine lines that appeared at the corners of his eyes when he smiled, the way his bottom lip pouted so temptingly when he frowned. The way Chris laughed was another thing he couldn’t get enough of - his dry wit and quick sense of humor were both a surprise and a joy. 

Without thinking, Derek leaned over and cupped Chris’s jaw, watching his eyes, waiting for permission to close the gap. Chris’s eyes fluttered shut and the scent that Derek found so alluring appeared as Chris murmured, “You going to kiss me, or just look?” 

Derek pressed in, claiming Chris’s mouth in a hungry kiss, letting Chris dominate a little. Then he threaded his fingers through Chris’s hair and tugged lightly. Chris let out a soft moan, spurring Derek on to take control. When they broke apart they were both glassy eyed and breathing hard. Derek hummed with satisfaction. 

This was going to be a good weekend. 

He couldn’t wait to see how Chris reacted when he saw Allison waiting at the airfield. Isaac had come through, getting in contact with Allison and arranging for her and Stiles to be waiting at the airport. As far as she knew Derek was just a friend who had offered to help Chris visit Allison, and that was fine with him. 

“I've booked us a suite of rooms at The Garden Court. Separate bedrooms. I didn’t want you to feel pressured, but I'll be honest, I do want to spend time alone with you. I understand Allison comes first, though.” Derek gave Chris’s knee a soft squeeze. 

Chris relaxed back against the seat and turned to look out of the window, speaking softly. “You’re almost too good to be true, Derek Hale. It's just, the Daddy thing has me confused.” Chris sighed when he saw Derek frown. “Not in a bad way, I mean I'll admit, it kind of appeals. It's just, you’re so much younger than me. I don’t see what you get out of this. Is it some sort of game, or is this what you really want?” 

“You’re a handsome, clever, older man. Of course, I’m attracted to you. I’ve always preferred men older than me. I find the confidence that comes with age attractive. As for the ‘Daddy thing’ as you called it? I’ve always found it ai turn on to be in control, to be a caretaker, even more so in intimate settings. To have a partner who trusts me enough that they’ll let everything go and let me give them what they need and want? It’s better than any drug.” Derek answered simply. 

“And you really find it a turn on to be called Daddy?” Chris asked quietly. 

“Yes, but not if it’s forced. I want my partners to mean it when they beg for Daddy.” Derek smirked at the flush that rose on Chris’s cheeks. 

For the rest of the short flight they talked about other things, Derek giving Chris a chance to think about what he’d said. He smiled at Chris’s excitement at seeing Allison, and offered a sympathetic ear when Chris confessed he feared he was being an overprotective father.   
  
“I just want to make sure she’s settled, but she has a right to live her life without her dad sticking his nose in, and I know she’s only been gone two weeks,” Chris sighed. 

“It's only natural for you to want to see where she is living, and I don’t think you’re being over the top. I think It will be good for both of you.” 

“Really? I just don’t want to be a controlling asshole like my father.” 

“You're not, Chris. You just care about your daughter’s happiness.” Derek’s mind caught on something that Chris had said. “Are you worried that I might try and control you like he did?” 

Chris took a moment to answer. “At first? Maybe. But not now. This is... it's different – better. I get the feeling that what you do, or want to do, is for me, not to make me a puppet, or to make me something I'm not.” Chris took Derek’s hand in his, running a hand over the knuckles. Derek couldn’t help but smile when Chris rested his head on his shoulder and dozed, their hands still linked. 

Chris woke shortly before they landed. He was a bundle of nerves, and Derek solved the problem by kissing him thoroughly until the pilot’s voice announced they were about to make their landing descent. 

Chris sat back in his seat, looking kiss-rumpled and grinning. “Okay, if that’s how you’re going to deal with me having mild crisis, I can go with that.” 

Derek took it as a win. 

_______________________ 

_________________ 

Chris stepped off the plane feeling nervous and not sure why, but having Derek walking behind him down the steps helped ground him, the firm hand on his lower back, helping Chris feel calm. 

They walked across the tarmac, heading towards one of the smaller outbuildings. Derek stopped and held Chris’s arm. “I have a surprise waiting for you in the terminal, and before things get hectic, I just want to say I want you to have a wonderful day with Allison, and if you need me I’m only a call away.” 

“Wait, aren't you coming in with me?” Chris asked, confused. Derek leaned over and brushed a kiss against Chris’s cheek. “No sweetheart, what’s inside is for you to enjoy. We have the rest of the weekend. Now don’t keep them waiting.” 

“This is you doing what you think is right for me, right?” Chris said, rolling his eyes. 

“Yes. Now move that backside and I'll see you this evening.” Derek gently brushed his knuckle down Chris’s cheek, the affectionate gesture nearly taking the air from Chris lungs. 

Chris watched as Derek strode off towards a waiting car, the long powerful strides distracting him for a minute until he heard yells from the building. “DAD!” 

Chris was nearly bowled over when he was slammed into by a small dark haired figure. “Allison, what are you doing here?” 

“Surprise!” Stiles said from his spot behind Allison. 

“Isaac called and said his foster parent was flying you down here, and told us you would love it if we met you at the airport,” Allison smiled. 

Chris hugged her tight “It's wonderful, Allie.” Chris reached out and pulled Stiles in for a hug too, the boy was practically his son after all. “Your dad said to give you a hug and to promise he’s not working too hard.” 

“Yeah, right.” Stiles gave Chris a hug back. “I have a car waiting out front, we can go back to the apartment for a bit then head out to grab a bite to eat,” Stiles suggested. 

“Sounds good, lead the way.” Chris linked his arm through Allison's and let them lead him out to the car. 

Allie and Stiles’s place was small but perfect, knickknacks and throws give the small space a feeling of home. Stiles’s collection of Marvel funko pops stood watch on a shelf in the kitchen, while Allison's knitted creations covered every soft surface. Chris and John had decided that while it was a stretch on their respective budgets, they would cover the cost for the apartment, not wanting the kids to have to worry about rent and instead letting the kids use the money from their part time jobs to cover other expenses. 

“You guys seem to have settled in well, you got everything you need?” Chris sat down in one of the comfortable armchairs, looking over at the kids. 

“Yes Poppa Bear, we do. Stop worrying,” Allison teased carrying a cup of coffee in and handing it to Chris. 

“It's my job, sweetheart.” 

“Yeah I know. Why didn’t you say that Mr. Hale was going to fly you down?” 

“Umm...he surprised me with it,” Chris fumbled out. 

“Oh really?” Allison gave a shrewd look; she really was far too smart. "He's your boss though, right?” 

“Only till the end of next week, their driver is back then.” Chris shrugged, willing Allison to change the conversation. 

“Oh, so what he just offered to fly you to here to visit me?” Allison's questions were starting to get a little close to home, but Chris took a breath. 

“He knew I wanted to come visit, and he was coming down for business, so he offered.” Chris swirled his coffee around in his mug, “So Stiles, how’s the criminology course load going?” 

“Oh yeah, great, I mean it looks like it will be a heavy workload but I'm really excited about it.” Stiles sat forward on the sofa, and thankfully discussions of school and the apartment distracted Allison from asking anymore questions about Derek, right up until Stiles brought up Isaac. 

“I was really glad to hear Isaac ended up with the Hales. I remember when Dad was still Sheriff, he got the callout when Isaac’s dad got arrested.” Chris remembered - he had been working at the gun range where he and John had struck up their friendship. God, the kids would have only been six. It seemed like a lifetime ago. 

“That happened not long before the Hales’ plane crashed, right?” Allison asked. 

“Yeah, just before that stuff with the High School teacher who was trying to creep on to Derek, she went all psycho and tried to kill Peter and Derek,” Stiles said. 

“Wait what? Shit, why am I only hearing about this stuff?” Chris asked. 

Allison laughed. “You were too busy trying to be father of the year, and we didn’t know any of this stuff till high school, you know it’s a gossip factory.” 

“I hope the teacher got arrested and put away for a long time. The Hales have been through enough,” Chris said softly. 

“Yeah, she got 20 years, or that was what they said, she was a real piece of work,” Stiles shrugged. Chris vaguely remembered something about a new teacher and some scandal, but it had been hushed over pretty quickly and Allie was right, he’d been preoccupied with raising her. The conversation slipped back to school and about new friends they had already made. It made Chris glad that the two of them were not alone out here. 

The late morning passed with them talking and then taking a short shopping trip, Chris pleading with the two of them to let him buy them groceries just this once, to satisfy his ‘Poppa Bear needs’ as Allie called it. 

While Stiles was busy explaining why Captain Crunch was better than another cereal, Chris noticed that Allison was glancing worriedly at her phone. “Is everything okay Allie?” Chris stopped pushing the cart and waited for Allison to catch up. 

“Um, yeah, should be fine I hope.” Allison gave a half smile; Chris could still see she was worried about something but let it drop for now. 

“Okay kiddo, what do you say we wrap this up and head to that Tapas place you two were telling me about? I just hope they offer more than those tiny little meals.” Chris was rewarded by a smile from Allison. 

____________________ 

___________ 

The restaurant was a few blocks from the beach and Chris could make out the salty ocean smell even over the traffic smells. It had been years since he had walked along a sandy beach, maybe after lunch he could get the kids to come down to the shore with him. 

The interior of the restaurant was small and cozy, with pictures of the Andalusian countryside hung on the walls and cheerful wait staff eager to seat their new diners. 

“Nice place, I'm starved. Did you want to order?” Chris asked picking up one of the menus. 

“Um do you mind if we wait? I...uh, god, why is this so hard?” Allison looked upset. 

“Spit it out honey, you’ve had something on your mind all afternoon,” Chris said, not unkindly. 

Allison took a deep breath. “OK, here goes. I invited Mom,” she blurted out. 

Chris stared at Allison and blinked, trying to make sense of what she just said. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he managed to speak. “You’ve been in contact with your mom?” Chris’s mouth was dry and he could feel his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Please Dad, don’t be mad at me. It's only been a few months,” Allison clutched her hands together. Chris hated seeing her upset, but this... he just stared, unable to believe what he was hearing. “Dad please listen, we met by accident, when I went down to Seattle for the archery tournament.” 

“Knowing your mother, it was no accident. Does she know where we live?” Chris kept his tone calm, but fear ratcheted up in his chest. Allie was too young to remember what her mother had been like, didn’t know the history there. Chris had wanted to protect her, but now it looked like keeping it from her had backfired. 

“No. I mean she did ask, she said that she and Grandpa really wanted to mend fences with you.” Allison was on the verge of tears, not understanding Chris’s reaction. 

“No. I... I won't stop you seeing her, but Allie, they’re not good people. I can’t do this.” Chris got up from the table and turned, just in time to face a familiar attractive middle-aged woman with short, dark red hair, and bright blue eyes. “Allie what have you done?” Chris hissed. 

“Allison, I told you this was a bad idea,” Stiles ground out, looking angrier by the minute 

“Mom said she wanted to talk, and I thought this would be a good chance.” 

“Yes Christopher, I think it’s time we had a talk,” Victoria smiled, her painted red nails tapping on the chair back. “Sit down and let’s catch up shall we?” Her smile was as cold as Chris remembered. Taking a deep breath, he looked between Allison and Stiles. “I’m sorry, Allie. I can’t do this.” 

He went to step away from the table and Victoria grabbed his arm. “Sit down and stop being such a child. We need to work this out. Your father misses you and so do I.” Victoria spoke a little more forcefully, her nails digging into Chris’s arm, and he knew she’d drawn blood. 

He wrenched his arm away letting out a sharp hiss. Allison's eyes grew wide then narrowed as she looked at her mother. “If Dad says he doesn't want to speak to you I think we should respect that, Mom. I mean, I wasn’t convinced this was a good idea when you suggested it.” 

“Nonsense your father’s just being dramatic, he always has been. Sit down Christopher, and stop making a scene,” Victoria hissed. 

“Allison, Stiles, I'm sorry but I won’t stay if she’s here. I'll call you later.” He shot Victoria a hard look. “Don’t go anywhere with her, promise me.” 

“We won’t. We were just going to have lunch then head right back to study, right Allie?” Stiles answered firmly, and Allison nodded. Chris walked around and kissed Allison on the top of her head. She turned in her chair and clung to him in a silent plea for forgiveness. “I'm so sorry Dad, I didn’t think it would be this hard for you.” 

“Hey its ok.” Chris ran a soothing hand down Allie’s back. “The problems your mom and I have aren't yours, kiddo. I just want you to be careful, OK?” 

“Really, Christopher. You’ve had your little show, now sit down.” Victoria looked angry now, her calm veneer slipping with Chris’s refusal to come to heel. 

“No Victoria, if you want to sit and enjoy a meal with our daughter, I can’t stop you, but you and I? Forget it, we have nothing to talk about,” Chris snapped 

“See? Spineless. You know, that was part of the reason I left. You were never going to try to be anything, and you seemed quite content to drag me down into your dull life.” Victoria snapped. 

“Right, it had nothing to do with the fact you were screwing anything with a pulse, my own father included, or that you found the idea of motherhood so damn awful,” Chris snapped. There was a moment’s tense silence, and when Chris looked at Allison's shocked face he immediately felt bad. “I'm sorry kiddo, I didn’t mean for that to come out. I'm going to leave before I say more that I’ll regret.” Chris strode out to the front of the restaurant, Victoria close on his heels. “Wait, Chris. We really need to talk” 

“No Vic, we’re done talking. The fact you would use our daughter like this, convince her to lie to me? You truly have become an Argent. Gerard would be proud.” 

  
Something akin to guilt flashed in Victoria’s eyes. “Chris, this is serious. Your father is very ill, he needs you to return to the family, be the son and heir that he requires.” 

“He’s got Kate for that, she was always the son he wanted.” Chris leaned into Victoria’s space. “I hope what that old bastard’s got is killing him slowly and painfully, do you hear me?” 

“He has cancer, and yes, it is killing him,” Victoria spat out. “Your sister is no longer a viable option, and I’m not a blood Argent, so that leaves you.” Victoria leveled an angry look toward Chris. tilting her chin defiantly. 

“Why, what happened to Kate?” Though his sister was a cold and manipulative bitch, she was still his sister. Although only two years apart, they grew up differently. Kate was the apple of their father’s eye. Chris was his shining disappointment. 

“Your sister is in jail, and has been for some time.” Victoria hissed out looking to make sure no one overheard. 

“What?” 

Victoria lowered her voice. “Attempted arson and attempted murder. Your father tried to pay people off to make it go away, but he only managed to keep it out of the press. The judge sentenced her to fifteen years for first degree attempted murder, and then slapped on another five years for the fire. Your father screamed it was all bullshit and that Kate was set up, but the courts saw otherwise.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Chris bit out, feeling sick to his stomach, putting the story Allison and Stiles told him about Peter and Derek together with Kate in a flash of insight. “It was Kate who tried to murder the Hales?” 

Victoria’s eyes narrowed “That’s what they claimed, and the courts agreed. I don’t know if she did it though, Gerard never let me into his and Kate’s plans.” 

Chris shook his head and backed away from the table. “No, it sounds like something Kate would do, she was always Gerard's lapdog. Looks like that job’s fallen to you now. Look, I don’t want anything to do with him or his damn money. I won't stop you getting to know Allison, but you try anything, and I will end you, are we clear?” 

Victoria nodded and stepped back. “I would never. I just want a chance to get to know her, Chris.” Chris had always been pretty good at reading people, and he saw honesty in Victoria’s face. She frowned. “Your father though, has other plans. He sees Allison as a way to get to you. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you in there, old habits and too long in the company of your father. Will you come back in and join us?” 

“No Vic, I need time to process all of this. But spend time with Allison, she has grown into an amazing young woman, kind and forgiving.” Chris let the weight of those words sink in. When he saw Victoria nod, he knew his point was made, 

“Thank you, Chris.” 

Chris nodded, then walked away. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but he knew he had to clear his head before he spoke to Derek. Jesus, did Derek know that Kate was his sister? Seeing Victoria stirred up a lot of bad memories and set his mind whirling. If Derek knew about his family, then how could he really want a relationship with Chris? Did he think that Chris was like Kate? Was this whole thing some sort of twisted plot for Derek to get his revenge? No. It was ridiculous. Derek wasn’t like that. Was he? But if Derek didn’t know, did that mean when he found out he wouldn’t want Chris anymore? 

Thoughts kept spinning round in his head as he walked. When he saw the ocean, he removed his boots and socks. He walked down onto the sand and sat down. He realized the thought of Derek no longer wanting him caused his chest to clench. How had he let himself get so attached already? There was no denying it, he was falling for Derek, and now it looked like it would be over before it really began. 

___________________________   
__________ 

Derek was just stepping out of his meeting when his phone lit up, he smiled when he saw Chris name. “Hey, Chris. I hope it's going well, sweetheart.” 

A strange voice replied. “Yeah, no, this is Stiles. Um, we can come back to why you called Chris sweetheart later. Look, I uh, I guess you’re the guy to call?” 

“Stiles, why do you have Chris’s phone?” Worry started to gnaw at Derek. 

“Look, something happened at lunch and Chris left without his phone,” Stiles spoke quickly. 

“What happened?” Derek demanded. 

“Um, Victoria happened. Long story short Allie’s mother turned up, and she and Chris had a heated discussion.” Derek could hear the air quotes in Stiles voice, “and then he walked off. He seemed pretty shook up about some stuff Victoria said and yeah, he left.” 

Derek moved towards the already parked limo and got in, still speaking to Stiles. “Do you know where he was headed?” 

Muffled voices. “Hang on.” More muffled voices, then another voice on the phone. “Mr. Hale this is Victoria Argent.” Derek resisted the urge to growl. “Chris looked to be heading towards the shore. He was quite upset. I gave him some unsettling news about his father and sister.” She paused and then said softly, “He didn’t know about what Kate did, and I told him. I'm sorry. I know he’s working for you, and from what Stiles has said you two are friends. I didn’t do this to hurt him.” 

“Are you sure about that? Argents seem to like nothing better than to hurt my family.” Derek gritted out. 

“I can assure you, that is not my intention. I only want a chance to reconnect with my daughter.” 

Derek made a non-committal sound. 

“Derek, I don’t expect you to believe me, but I'm not the same person I was when I walked out on them. I was thrown into a marriage neither of us wanted, and I let Gerard manipulate the situation. I only want to make amends, and warn Chris.” 

“Warn him about what?” Derek growled, claws digging into the leather of the car seat. 

“Gerard is dying, and he wants Chris to return to the fold, by force if necessary. He has his minions out looking for him. I thought if Chris agreed to meet Gerard and tell him face to face there was no chance of reconciliation, Gerard would drop it.” 

“And how did that go for you?” Derek couldn’t help the sarcastic retort. 

“Not well, but frankly I'm not surprised. He doesn’t trust me, and I don’t blame him,” Victoria sighed. 

“I don’t want that old bastard anywhere near Chris, and I’m sure you are aware I have ways to make that happen.” Derek didn’t even feel bad threatening her. 

“I’m aware of the Hales’ protective nature.” Victoria lowered her voice. “Are you involved with him?” 

“That is no business of yours, but I consider him under my protection as part of the Hale Pack.” Derek put emphasis on the last word. 

“I understand,” Victoria said quietly. Over the phone Derek couldn’t make out her heartbeat, but he sensed the truth in her words. 

“I'll find Chris and make sure he’s ok. _If and when he’s ready_ , I will come with him to talk to you. You don’t approach him otherwise, do I make myself clear?” Derek asked. 

“Of course. I'm going to make sure the kids get home. I have some explaining to do to Allison, and I’m fairly certain Stiles intends on interrogating me.” Victoria sounded relieved. 

“It doesn’t surprise me his dad's a cop. And of course this goes without saying, but Gerard never finds out where Allison and Stiles live, understand?” Derek’s voice dropped into his Alpha timbre. 

“You have my word.” 

“Good. I’ll call Allison when I find Chris.” 

With that, Derek hung up looking to the driver he debated where to go first. “Take me down to the foreshore please Martin, I need to find someone.” He knew Chris would be fine, he was a grown man after all, but his wolf couldn’t take the thought of his boy being alone and upset in a strange place. 

“There are going to be a lot of tourists down there, Sir. Scents are going to be pretty muddled.” Derek smiled to himself - the joys of having staff who were werewolves. It definitely made life easier. 

“I could scent my boy out in the middle of a burning man festival. Head down to the shore and drop me off, I'll call once I have found him.” 

“Yes Sir, Mr. Hale.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris’s scent was still hanging ever so faintly in the air, his normal sweet lime and vanilla had changed. There was a smell that reminded Derek of cardamom, spicy and pungent, the smell that Derek had come to recognize as the scent of Chris’ anger and distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I cannot believe how long its been since I updated , and for any still reading this I am so sorry , but I give you Chris red bottom and Sexy Dominant Derek in apology ...Thank the gods large and small for Bunny west and there amazing comma and full stop throwing and knowing when to brain when mine will not.

The beachfront was crowded, the bustle and noise of tourists filling the air. Derek paid them no mind, focusing on Chris. They had stopped at the restaurant. Chris’s scent was still hanging ever so faintly in the air, his normal sweet lime and vanilla had changed. There was a smell that reminded Derek of cardamom, spicy and pungent, the smell that Derek had come to recognize as the scent of Chris’ anger and distress. 

He threaded his way through the milling crowds of holidaymakers enjoying the last of the days sun, and then turned to the sandy path towards the beach. Stopping at the beginning of the dunes, Derek slipped his shoes off and rolled his trousers up. Stepping onto the warm sand he subtly sniffed the air and followed Chris' scent. 

He walked along the sand until he saw a figure sitting in the sand, jeans rolled up and shoes off just like Derek. He could see the tension in the line of strong muscles along Chris' shoulders. His scent was still off, and Derek’s wolf grumbled inside, wanting nothing more than to calm and comfort Chris. His wolf, in Derek’s opinion, was an overexcited teenager at times, but in wanting to comfort Chris, Derek had to agree. He slowed his pace and softly cleared his throat as he came up to Chris. 

Chris looked up at the sound and frowned when he saw Derek. “How did you find me?” 

“Stiles called. You left your phone behind.” Derek sat down in the sand alongside Chris, the warmth of the sand seeping through the material of Derek’s trouser. It was relaxing, watching the surf come in and listening to the sound of the waves. He could understand why Chris came here. 

“Stiles managed to break the passcode, huh?” 

Derek snorted. “Let me guess-Allison's birthday?.” 

Chris smirked. “Yeah, I probably should have thought of a better one.” Derek bumped his shoulder against Chris’ and was rewarded by a slight smile on the other man's face. Chris rested back on his elbows and closed his eyes. “God it's been a hell of a day.” 

Derek copied Chris' pose and turned to look at him. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not really.” Chris flopped back onto the sand. “Jesus, Derek my sister tried to kill you and Peter. How can you want to be around me? I’m an Argent!” 

Ah. This was going to be the crux of the matter, and Derek needed to convince Chris that he didn’t see him in the same light as Kate. 

“Your sister was a horrible manipulative psychopath, and what she tried to do to Peter and I was horrific, but you are not her or your father. You’re a better person than either of them.” Derek reached over and twined his fingers with Chris’. “I hope you can forgive me for not mentioning my earlier experiences with your family,” Derek sighed softly. “I didn’t want it to color our experience.” 

Chris let out a rude sound. “I'm sure Peter made sure you had a thorough background check on me before I started. Lush or not, that man loves his family.” 

“He did, and you passed with flying colors.” Derek ran his hand up Chris’ arm in a gesture of comfort and noticed Chris flinch. 

“What's wrong?” Derek’s nostrils flared, and under Chris' scent he could pick up the faint rust-like smell of blood. “You’re hurt?” Derek's brow furrowed in concern.

Chris lifted his arm and rolled the dark sleeve of the Henley up, showing where Victoria's nails had dug in. The half-moon marks on his arm stood out starkly against his skin. “Victoria grabbed me when I went to leave. Her nails must have caught me.” Chris tried to brush it off. 

Derek's wolf snarled at the thought of that woman marking his boy. The cuts weren’t deep, but Derek knew how badly nail scratches could sting. He itched to drain any lingering discomfort from his boy. But it wasn't an option, so instead he stood and held out a hand. 

Chris looked up at him in soft bafflement. “I'm taking you back to our suite and cleaning those wounds.” Derek spoke in a tone that brooked no argument. 

Chris let out a soft sigh and rose to his feet. “ I don’t suppose there would be a stiff drink in that scenario?” 

Derek took Chris' hand and squeezed it gently, “One, maybe. I have plans for you tonight.” 

Chris tipped his head to look at Derek, his eyes losing a little of their guarded look. “You're going to want to talk more aren’t you?” At Derek’s nod, Chris let out a soft huff and grumbled softly, “rather have a decent fuck to get my head out of this shit.” 

Derek pulled Chris into a hug, “Oh, that’s on the agenda too, but we're going to talk first.” 

Derek pressed his face against Chris' hair and felt a surge of joy when Chris wrapped his arms around his waist hugging him tight. “Thank you, Der.” 

Kissing Chris’ forehead softly, Derek brushed his nose against Chris’. “You don’t need to thank me sweetheart. I promised you I’d be here for you.” 

“Yeah, you did. I’m actually going to have to get used to someone looking out for me.” Chris looked out at the ocean and took a deep breath. “Alright, let's head back.” 

___________________________

Back in the hotel, Derek led Chris toward one of the sitting room’s large wingback chairs and then, once satisfied that Chris would stay put, went to pour them each a drink. 

Chris sat forward and accepted the drink from Derek, sipping it slowly. Derek watched carefully and was pleased to see the taut lines of Chris' shoulders relax, and his eyes lose their hardness. 

“So, do you want to talk about what happened?” Derek knelt down in front of Chris, resting a hand on the arm of the chair. 

Chris let out a disgusted sigh. “Do we really have to do this? I mean look, it was shit, and I probably shouldn’t have forgotten my phone and I should have called you, but I’m a grown man Derek, and I’ve been looking after myself for a long time now.” 

Derek held up a hand, extending a finger. “One, yes we do need to talk about some of this. The effect Victoria had on you isn’t healthy and it's something we need to address.” A second finger was extended. “Two, phone on you always, and yes, you should have called me. That’s a non-negotiable.” 

Chris narrowed his eyes and looked ready to argue, but Derek forestalled him. “You said you wanted to give this—give  _ us _ —a chance this weekend, and part of that is letting me set some boundaries, and knowing that as your daddy, I know what is best for you. I need you to trust me, Chris.”

Derek could see the moment Chris decided to trust him, his whole body relaxing and a small smile playing around Chris’ lips. ”Yes, Sir.” 

“Better. Now let me ask you something. You’ve been taking care of everyone,” Derek murmured, pressing Chris into the seat. “Who’s been taking care of you, Chris?”

Derek watched as Chris licked his bottom lip, his eyes trained on Derek's. “I have.” 

“Well guess what? I’m going to take care of you tonight.” Derek moved back, giving Chris space. 

“I know we’ve touched on this, but as this is new, we’re going to take it slow. In all our play, safewords are the golden rule. Understand, sweetheart?” 

“Yes Sir. Red for stop, green for go, right?” 

“Yes, I think that will work well for us for now.” Derek crouched down, his body braced by Chris’ knees. He rested his palms on Chris’ thighs and kept eye contact. “I know we briefly talked about limits and what may be triggering for you, but I want to make sure before we proceed that I know if there are any more.” 

Chris blinked slowly, his mouth turning down in a frown. "I hate that Gerard even managed to fuck this up for me.” 

“Hey, none of that. We all have limits, there’s nothing wrong or shameful about them.” Derek rubbed Chris’ thigh and waited for him to speak. 

“I don’t like handcuffs. They...” Chris bit his bottom lip. “He would cuff me and leave me alone in my room when I misbehaved. And I need to be able to see, or at least hear you,” Chris continued.

“That’s good to know. Spankings are a maybe, but how about me pinning you, controlling you with my hands and body?” Derek ventured. 

Chris drew in a sharp breath and blushed, and the earlier smell of anxiety was diminished by the sweet cinnamon of Chris’ arousal.

Derek watched with careful eyes as Chris swiped a tongue over his lips nervously. “Yeah. I think I’d like that.” 

Derek stood up, pulling Chris with him. “Go to the bedroom, strip down, and seat yourself at the end of the bed." Sliding into his Dom space was so easy, especially with the open, trusting way Chris was looking at him.

“Now, boy. Don’t make Daddy ask again.” Derek let out a chuckle at the speed at which Chris stood and moved to the bedroom. He was going to make tonight about his boy, help him get out of his head and only think about the now. 

Derek grabbed his supplies out of one of his travel bags and ducked into the bathroom to grab a towel, tamping down the excitement he felt and trying to calm himself. Tonight was not about him. 

Walking into the bedroom, Derek paused and admired the view in front of him. Chris stood by the bed clothed only in a pair of black boxer briefs, eyes downcast and lost in thought. It gave Derek the opportunity to look at his boy. A defined but not overly muscled chest was covered in a light dusting of silver and blond hair, with dusky pink nipples on nicely shaped pecs. A narrow waist dragged Derek's gaze down to a very fine ass, muscled but still soft. Derek couldn’t wait to get his hands on those soft globes of flesh. He dropped his supplies onto a chair near the bed and cleared his throat, getting Chris’ attention.

“You didn’t completely undress.” Derek kept his tone firm. “You’re hankering to get that ass spanked, aren’t you?” Derek gave a wolfish grin.

Chris looked down at the floor, a blush rising on his chest. 

“Anything you want, De-Daddy." 

Derek took a deep steadying breath and blinked in surprise. Chris had seemed to understand almost subconsciously what he needed from Derek, and was no longer fighting it, so Derek didn’t want to distract Chris from his headspace. “Come here, please.” Derek sat on the bed and crooked a finger to beckon Chris forward. 

Chris moved slowly toward Derek, giving a coy smile as he looked up from under his lashes. “Yes, Daddy.” 

Chris moved slowly until he stood in front of Derek, eyes still downcast. Derek could see the slow rise and fall of his chest. His scent was alluring, and held the soft musky sweetness of arousal. 

“What do you want to do, Daddy?” Chris whispered softly, still not looking up. 

Derek reached up and cupped Chris’ chin in his fingers, tilting Chris’ face up so he was looking up, his blue eyes focused and bright. 

“I want to let you escape your head for a little while, and I think a spanking might help with that.” Derek brought his other hand up to stroke Chris' face. He watched as Chris' eyes grew wider and a soft, unsure smile formed on his lips. 

Moving carefully, Derek drew Chris down into his arms and pressed his lips softly against Chris’. He felt Chris relax in his arms and his lips parted slightly. They kissed slowly until Derek pulled away. Chris had an almost dazed look on his face. “So boy, how do you feel about my suggestion?” 

Derek smiled at the almost bashful expression that crossed the older man's face and the slight rosy blush that touched his cheeks, making him a pretty vision. “I want to try it. I want to not think, and you said this would help.” 

“It will, and I promise we’ll both enjoy it,” Derek growled softly. “Now on the bed, kneeling with your ass in the air, head and chest resting on the bed,” Derek ordered. Chris drew in a sharp breath at Derek's tone of command and the scent of arousal became even stronger.

Chris moved onto the bed, taking the position Derek ordered. He still smelt sweetly of arousal, a little fear trickling through but not enough to make Derek worry. This was new to Chris; he would take it slow. 

“I'll take this slowly.” Derek's voice had grown husky looking at Chris’ shapely cotton-clad behind. He knelt on the bed and ran a comforting hand down Chris’ back and then gently cupped the globes of his ass. He could feel the slight tremor running under Chris' skin, and kept stroking, petting him like a frightened colt, “Trust me, boy. I won't do anything you don’t want, and you remember the safeword, right?” 

Chris nodded his head against the bedspread, his voice a low whisper. “It’s red, Daddy. I trust you I...I  _ need _ this.” 

Derek sat back on his heels and rolled his shoulders. “I know, sweetheart. Daddy is going to make you feel better, but first naughty boys, who didn’t do what Daddy asked, get their asses smacked.” 

Chris moaned into the bedspread and nodded, the excitement and arousal rolling off him now overpowering the tang of nervousness. Derek hooked his fingers into the elastic of Chris’ underwear and pulled the material down slowly, exposing perfectly muscled ass cheeks. Derek wanted so badly to bite and lick the supple flesh, but first things first. He only pulled the underwear down till it rested between Chris’ well-muscled thighs, the position Chris knelt in giving Derek the perfect view, ass cheeks slightly parted giving a tempting glimpse of his pretty hole all nicely manscaped, the soft skin of his balls tempting Derek to lick and nuzzle.

“Oh, you lovely boy, did you shave yourself for Daddy?” Derek spoke softly as he kissed the dimple above Chris’ cheeks, rubbing his bearded cheeks against the soft, naked skin. Chris shivered visibly at the feel of Derek's beard, his skin obviously hypersensitive to the slightest touch.

“Ten swats with my hand, boy, then I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember any name but mine,” Derek growled as he sat back and positioned himself.

“Green Derek, please I need it.” Chris' voice was muffled by the bedspread but Derek could smell the need. 

“One,” Derek said as his hand fell. 

___________________________________ 

Holy shit. Chris wasn’t expecting the jolt of hot-fire-pleasure that followed the first stinging slap. Another slap on his other cheek had him writhing, but Derek's strong arm held him down, but it didn’t frighten Chris, it made him feel safe and cared for. 

Each slap took him closer and closer to something he hadn’t known existed. This could never be mistaken for one of Gerard's punishments. He was so incredibly hard it almost hurt. 

Derek was spanking the hell out of him, but the pain and pleasure coalesced into something new, something Chris had never experienced. Chris couldn’t help his grunts of pain, but he also didn’t want it to stop. He had lost count of how many times Derek had slapped his ass, but it was enough for Chris to squirm, and to clutch at handfuls of the bedspread tightly and bury his face into the bed to muffle his groans. 

His ass was on fire, flames licking his skin wherever Derek touched. Chris lost all thought of everything else except the sensation crawling over his flesh. He had started moaning ‘ _ Daddy’ _ mindlessly into the duvet. There really was no point in fighting it. Derek owned his heart and body, he was the Daddy Chris craved. He needed him like air.

“Please,” Chris cried out at the next slap. His ass cheeks hurt so badly that he was about to embarrass himself any moment now by dissolving into tears. 

“Not done with you yet, Chris,” Derek remarked, but instead of delivering another slap, leaned forward to kiss his ass cheeks. The wetness of his lips soothed Chris’ burning skin’ Chris let out a low moan when the wet kisses trailed down from his cheeks to his hole, and he shuddered and let out a deep moan when he felt Derek's broad tongue swipe against his hole. 

Chris didn’t care about the sounds he was making as Derek pushed inside of him with his tongue, the whimpers and cries that Derek was coaxing out of his body.

Chris was so hard he ached. He reached down to touch himself—just a little relief—when he felt Derek's strong hand wrapping around his wrist 

Chris made a sound of protest when Derek withdrew his tongue from his body. “You don’t touch yourself until I say,” Derek growled at Chris. “You don’t want me to spank you again, do you?”

“But I need—” Chris yelped when Derek's hand met his backside hard. 

“Are you going to argue with me all night? Or trust I know what's best for you?” There was no mocking in Derek's tone, just firm command and Chris felt himself submit further to it. 

Derek’s thumb pressed against Chris’ opening tugging at the softened skin. “God, I really want to fuck you.” 

Chris arched back into Derek's hand. “Please I want that, want to feel you in me.” Chris didn’t even feel embarrassed at the neediness in his tone; it was a simple truth. 

Chris shivered when Derek leant down to kiss him between the shoulderblades. “How long since you've been fucked, Chris?” 

Chris felt his cheeks heat and tried to hide his face in the covers. but Derek's strong hand was there to tip his face towards him. “No hiding boy, answer my question.” 

“A long time ago, and only the once.” Chris groaned out, mortified by his inexperience.

Derek’s deep voice was close in his ear. “No, don’t hide from me, you’ve nothing to be embarrassed about. It just means I get to claim, and train, that near virgin ass. What a wonderful gift.” 

Chris shivered with arousal. He wanted this, ached to have Derek claim him. “It’s yours, Daddy,” he whispered.


End file.
